Amor en la oscuridad: El inicio
by Yui Yamagisawa
Summary: Hiei encuentra a una chica misteriosa en medio del bosque, pero esa chica no es humana en realidad es medio koorime , medio diablesa de fuego, que harà Hiei? CAPITULO 12 UP!
1. El colgante helado

HOLA ESPERO QUEOS GUSTEMI FIC POR CIERTO ME INCLUIDO JEJEJE

AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES DE YUYU-HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECEN EL RESTO SON CREACIONES MIAS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
EL COLGANTE HELADO  
  
Hiei ya estaba de nuevo sentado en la rama de su árbol favorito . Desde allí se veía gran parte del bosque donde habitualmente él se entrenaba. No soportaba que Yusuke fuese superior a él.  
  
Una gota de sudor le corrió por la mejilla ,hasta acabar en su mano. Hacia ya tiempo que había acabado el torneo en el cual él y Mukuro habían luchado.  
  
En ese combate le hizo la promesa de no volver a luchar contra ella, pero a veces se arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque echaba de menos combatir con contrincantes poderos.  
  
Desde que Yusuke y el resto de compañeros había regresado al Ningenkai ,pasaba gran parte del día buscando humanos que habían ido a parar por error al Makai ,él se encargaba de borrarles la memoria utilizando su ojo maligno y enviarles de nuevo al Ningenkai.  
  
Echaba de menos las batallas en compañía de sus amigos contra oponentes malvados. Hiei a veces creía que ser un youkai era alguna veces aburridísimo.  
  
Un ruido en los arbustos le saco de sus pensamientos,  
  
-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?!!! – grito Hiei poniéndose de pie rápidamente.  
  
Las hojas se pararon por sorpresa , pero no salió nadie .  
  
-SAL DE UNA VEZ O TE ATRAVIESO CON MI ESPADA!!- grito de nuevo Hiei cogió y desenvaino su espada y con gran fuerza la lanzo contra el arbusto .La espada choco contra el suelo saliendo rebotada , lo que fuese que estuviera allí ya no estaba.  
  
"MADITO COBARDE!" pensó Hiei , salto de la rama del árbol donde estaba y cogió su espada.  
  
Empezaba a oscurecer , envaino de nuevo su espada y se dirigió al castillo de Mukuro .  
  
Ella le había confesado sus sentimientos pero lo único que hizo él fue girarse e irse sin decir ni una palabra , desde ese día ella no le había vuelto a comentar nada de ese tema . Mukuro no había vuelto a luchar desde ese día.  
  
Delante de la fortaleza dos youkais hablaban de sus victorias y de sus aventuras , se giraron al ver a Hiei  
  
-Que, como ha ido el entrenamiento señor Hiei?- pregunto el mas grande lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada asesina , aquellas que Hiei hace cuando esta furioso.  
  
Al ver esa mirada los dos amigo se asustaron .  
  
Hiei al ver la reacción de ellos sonrió y dijo:  
  
-Id a echar un vistazo haber encontráis algún humano idiota , ahora es cuando hay mas posibilidades de que haya alguno vagando por el bosque – dijo con voz cavernosa  
  
-Perdone pero si encontramos alguno que hacemos con él?-dijo el youkai mas pequeño.  
  
Hiei desvió la mirada hasta los ojos azul celeste de pequeño youkai...  
  
-Traédmelo de acuerdo? Mirad bien por todo el bosque y no os dejéis ningún arbusto por mirar – dicho esto se giro y continuo su camino.  
  
Los dos ,se quedaron helados con la mirada fría de Hiei , habían oído hablar de su mirada pero no se imaginaban que congelara de esa manera la sangre.  
  
Se apresuraron a cumplir con las ordenes, miraron en todos los escondrijos y arbustos del bosque pero ni rastro de ningún humano.  
  
Después de casi dos horas, regresaron al castillo sin haber encontrado nada. A medio camino uno de los dos demonios se dio cuenta de que había algo detrás de unos hierbajos:  
  
-Venga ves a echar un vistazo..- le dijo el youkai mas grande al mas pequeño, lo empujo en dirección al arbusto. El pequeño youkai se giro y miro con rabia a su compañero, le retiro la mano de un empujón  
  
-PORQUE HE DE IR YO?!-pregunto furioso-SI TANTAS GANAS TIENES DE SABER QUE SE OCULTA PORQUE NO LO AVERIGUAS TU MISMO!-grito el pequeño youkai , estaba todavía mas asustado que su compañero.  
  
El joven demonio se quedo paralizado al ver la reacción de su amigo , pero no podía consentir que le gritara de esa manera además: Quien mandaba allí? Quien era el jefe?.ÉL!! Y NADIE MAS QUE ÉL!  
  
El pequeño youkai se arrepintió mucho de haber chillado a su amigo, porque recibió como castigo un puñetazo que lo envió directamente contra un árbol, dejándole lleno de magulladuras..  
  
Se puso de pie como pudo, se retiro el flequillo color caoba y se limpio la sangre y lo miro de reojo :  
  
-No hacia falta que me dieras ese puñetazo- refunfuño el pequeño youkai  
  
-PUES SI NO QUIERES RECIBIR AUN MAS FUERTE TE ACONSEJO QUE VAYA HABER QUE DIABLOS ES ESO AHORA!!!-grito el joven demonio , no sabia muy bien porque seguía siendo compañero de ese demonio idiota , se conocían desde pequeños.  
  
El siempre había sido el que daba las ordenes ya desde pequeños. El youkai mas grande pero también mas joven se llamaba Sung, el mas pequeño pero mas viejo que Sung se llamaba Mozomi.  
  
Mozomi se dirigió ha averiguar ese extraño objeto que estaba semioculto entre las hojas del arbusto, cuando había llegado a unos diez pasos de donde estaba el objeto amaino el paso , con cuidado fue aproximando poco a poco....  
  
Sung seguía con especial atención los movimientos de Mozomi.  
  
-EH! SUNG MIRA ESTO –grito Mozomi haciéndole señales con la mano para que se aproximara Sung se aproximo rápidamente hacia donde estaba su amigo, al ver lo que tenia Mozomi en las manos cayo de espaldas de la impresión que le dio . Cuando se recupero hecho otro repaso a ese objeto , le sonaba , sabia que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde .  
  
-Parece un colgante... déjamelo ver mas de cerca...-Sung alargo la mano para coger el extraño colgante , cuando lo tubo en la mano dio un grito y el colgante salió despedido, por suerte Mozomi lo recogió en el aire.  
  
-Pero que te sucede? Un poco mas y lo rompes- le dijo su compañero  
  
-ESTA CONGELADO! NO LO NOTAS TU?- dijo con voz asustada  
  
-Claro que no, yo soy un demonio de hielo no me afecta el frío por eso no puedo notar si un objeto esta frío- explico a su amigo; estaba arto de recordárselo.  
  
-Es cierto , de todas formas hay que llevar este colgante al señor Hiei- dicho esto los dos youkais se pusieron en camino de nuevo hacia la fortaleza-castillo de Mukuro .  
  
Atravesaron la gran puerta de la entrada, hacia rato que había oscurecido. Sung hecho un ultimo vistazo al bosque , un escalofrío le corrió por todo el cuerpo, algo siniestro y maligno se ocultaba en la espesura de ese bosque ; que ahora estaba reinado por la oscuridad.  
  
-SUNG! DATE PRISA EN ENTRAR ,O TE QUEDARAS TODA NOCHE EN EL BOSQUE ,PRONTO CERRARAN LAS PUERTAS-grito Mozomi – y ya sabes que cuenta la leyenda de lo que les sucede a los que por mala fortuna cruzan el bosque por la noche.  
  
El oír la palabras que decía su compañero reacciono enseguida echándose a correr lo mas deprisa que le permitían sus delgada piernas. Justo fue cruzar la puerta que los soldados cerraron la enorme puerta , PUM! hizo al cerrarse, la calma volvió al cuerpo de Sung, había un sinfín de rumores sobre el bosque que envolvía la gran fortaleza de Mukuro, ni siquiera ella salía cuando oscurecía y tenían como primera norma estar dentro antes de que oscureciese , si por mala fortuna alguien no estuviera dentro de la fortaleza se quedaría toda la noche en el bosque , hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero el problema era que nadie había sobrevivido una noche en ese bosque : desaparecían sin dejar rastro!. A mañana siguiente lo único que se encontraba era su ropa y sus objetos personales .  
  
-SUNG!  
  
El gran cuerpo de Sung salto al oír el chillido , fue tal el susto que salió despedido diez metro del suelo,  
  
- PERO TU ERES IDIOTA O QUE? QUE QUIERES MATARME?!!-le chillo a su compañero, el pobre se quedo a cuadros al ver la bronca le estaba echando...  
  
-Pero porque te pones de esa manera , solo quería recordarte que ahí que entregar el colgante al señor Hiei- se puso en pie y se dirigieron hacia las estancias de Hiei.  
  
Cruzaron el largo pasillo hasta una habitación mas grande donde se reunían los seres mas poderosos para charlar y resolver los conflictos que habían en el Makai. Antes de llegar a la habitación donde Hiei descansaba a veces en compañía de Mukuro , pero ahora era realmente extraño verles descansado en la misma habitación. Mukuro raramente salía de su habitación , solo para comer y durante toda la mañana ,nadie sabia donde pasaba las primeras horas del día : era un autentico misterio.  
  
Después de recorrer un sin fin de pasillos llegaron a la estancia privada de Hiei.  
  
Sung con un ligero toque, llamo a la puerta, retiro la mano y espero respuesta del otra lado de la puerta , paso un minuto pero nadie respondía.  
  
Los dos youkais se miraron , Mozomi le hizo una señal a su compañero para que echará un vistazo haber si había alguien. Sung hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, se aproximo a la puerta , cogió el picaporte y justo estaba apunto de girarlo, que una voz conocida le hizo parar de golpe  
  
-QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO?!- dijo la voz  
  
Al oír esa voz Sung se quedo pálido de miedo, aun con el picaporte en la mano giro la cabeza y por poco no se muere al ver que efectivamente la voz era de Hiei.  
  
-Vera...señor Hiei....hemos encontrado....esto en el bosque..y...y como nos dijo que le avisáramos si encontrábamos algo...hemos....llamado....-no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas porque Hiei estaba a un metro de su cara  
  
-PORFAVOR SEÑOR HIEI NO ME MATE NO ERA MI INTENCI"N MOLESTARLE!! PERDONEME PORFAVOR!!-dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara para protegerse, paso unos segundos ; retiro sus manos de la cara, dirigió su mirada a la figura delgada que tenia delante suyo, fue subiendo hasta llegar a los ojos color escarlata del pequeño koorime  
  
-Porque te asustas tanto?..-dijo con un aligera sonrisa en su cara, le gustaba ver que todavía imponía terror a los demás seres, eso quería decir que le respetaban por lo poderoso que era, eso le llenaba de orgullo.- venga pasad y enseñarme lo que habéis encontrado-acto seguido empezó a andar dirección a la estancia, abrió la puerta e hizo señales con la mano para que los dos youkais entraran. Sung y Mozomi se apresuraron a entrar, la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos con un gran estruendo.  
  
Hiei se quito las botas negras, se sentó en la silla y puso los pies encima de la mesa , situó su espada apoyada en el borde de la mesa y acto seguido miro a los amigos, con una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera.  
  
-Bien, que era eso que habíais encontrado?-dijo en un tono apagado, como de aburrimiento.  
  
Sung se aproximo y le mostró el colgante.  
  
-Lo hemos encontrado en medio de unos arbustos justo en medio de bosque- dijo Mozomi  
  
-Este bosque es enorme como sabes que era justamente en medio- dijo Hiei en tono burleta, tenia los ojos cerrados, no tenia ningún interés a mirar un simple colgante-y para eso tanto revuelo? Por un simple colgante?- hizo una pausa para coger aire, abrió los ojos y con una mirada de furia grito:  
  
-VENGA IROS Y NO VENGAIS MAS PARA ENSEÑARME TONTERIAS! O SINO LA PROXIMA VEZ OS MATARE A LOS DOS! HA QUEDADO CLARO!?-justo acabar le dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño bien cerrado  
  
-Perdónenos señor Hiei no volverá a suceder se lo aseguro- dijo con miedo Mozomi cogiendo del brazo a su amigo, pero este le retiro la mano de un movimiento de brazo.  
  
- Pero que diablos haces Sung? Que es lo que pretendes??- le susurro en el oído Sin contestarle, Sung , se dirigió hacia Hiei. El pequeño koorime se quedo perplejo  
  
-Que no os he dicho que os largarais?? O acaso estáis sordos??- dijo con un tono de poco amigos.  
  
-Perdónele es así de impetuoso-dijo Mozomi con una sonrisa  
  
-CALLATE PEDAZO DE COBARDE!-grito su compañero-Antes de irnos tendria que saber algo sobre el colgante...- se callo espero una respuesta...  
  
Hiei le devolvió la mirada, le comenzaba a intrigar que le tenia que decir:  
  
-Bien que es lo que se supone que he de saber?-pregunto el medio koorime  
  
Sung aun muerto de miedo se aproximo hacia Hiei , y dejo sobre la mesa el colgante.  
  
Hiei en cuanto lo vio, se quedo paralizado, cuando pudo reaccionar cogió el pequeño colgante y se lo acerco , cogió su colgante en forma de perla , y los comparo. NO HABIA DUDA ERA UN COLGANTE DE LAS KOORIMES!!, pero de quien seria?. Entonces recordó, que cuando el estaba en el bosque aquella tarde había visto a alguien entre los matorrales .  
  
-Mañana a primera hora iremos a inspeccionar otra vez todo bosque de acuerdo?-dijo aun con la mirada puesta en ese misterioso colgante, lo raro no era que hacia ese objeto en medio del bosque, sino que estaba totalmente congelado , no lo entendía , era como si le hubieran absorbido toda la energía. Toco con disimulo su colgante , pero estaba caliente  
  
-"Este colgante tiene que pertenecer a alguien y no voy a parar hasta que lo averigüe"-pensó para él  
  
Se giro hacia donde estaban Sung y Mozomi  
  
-Bien podéis iros , mañana a primera hora os quiero en la puerta principal- refunfuño Hiei  
  
-Bien , allí estaremos –Dijeron los dos compañeros a la vez , salieron como un rayo.  
  
La puerta se cerro de un porrazo. Hiei miro de reojo  
  
- Idiotas...- murmuro en voz baja.  
  
Volvió a mirar el colgante . Hiei no sabia que al día siguiente su vida y la mayoría de sus compañeros iba a cambiar de forma radical.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

PARA CUALQUIER COSA: ANABCN22TERRA.ES


	2. Kitsune

hola ya estoy aqui de nuevo con el capitulo dos espero os guste

aviso: los personajes de yuyu-hakusho no me pertenecen el resto son creaciones mias

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 2  
KITSUNE  
  
Esa misma noche.....  
  
-KITSUNE!!!-grito una voz femenina, la voz retumbo por las cuatro paredes de la enorme sala ,causando un eco insoportable.  
  
Kitsune se destapo las orejas.  
  
La puerta se abrió , dejando ver una pequeña mano...  
  
-NITSA! QUE DIABLOS QUIERES?!-refunfuño el joven youkai de fuego , medio koorime. No entendía porque tenia que armar tanto alboroto .  
  
La puerta se abrió del todo dejando ver totalmente la figura de una hermosa joven: llevaba el pelo , color rojizo, atado a una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda, y unos ojos azul celeste grandes y hermosos , parecía como si el mar estuviera dentro de ellos . Vestía una túnica color azul intenso , combinado con unos pantalones rojo intenso , ella decía que era su color favorito.  
  
Kitsune muchas veces se reía de los comentarios de Nitsa , le parecía una tontería : y que mas daba el color de la ropa que llevaras?....  
  
-Solo quería informarte, que todavía no hemos encontrado el colgante...- dijo Nitsa muy seria, a veces le gustaría que Kitsune fuese un poco mas sensible , la trataba igual que al resto del grupo , no se daba cuenta de que era una chica y a veces sus contestaciones le molestaban.  
  
Kitsune desvió su mirada hacia la enorme ventana que había a la derecha de la enorme habitación , desde donde se podía observar el gran valle desértico , mas allá de las pequeñas casas situadas en el pie de la montaña . Kitsune vivía en el castillo donde gobernaba como hijo del rey de los demonios de fuego.  
  
Su padre había fallecido hacia muchos años por causas desconocidas.  
  
Nitsa , observó la figura de su amigo y compañero , Una dulce brisa, hizo que su larga melena se moviera , a su mismo ritmo . Su tono plateado, era como un manto de nieve matinal: fresco y brillante, en combinación de sus ojos color esmeralda , le hacían un joven bastante atractivo.  
  
La noche era cálida y tranquila. A lo lejos, se podían ver, todavía alguno rayos muy característicos en el Makai. Nitsa llevaba viendo que hacia unos días ,que kitsune ,no era el youkai agresivo y con sed de lucha ,que siempre era .Algo le sucedía  
  
Él seguía mirando al horizonte pensativo..... recordando.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(FLASH BACK)  
  
-NITSA!- grito Danshen  
  
Nitsa se aproximo al oír los gritos de su compañero  
  
-Que sucede?- pregunto  
  
-Mira, hemos encontrado a este demonio o lo que sea malherido, que hacemos con él?-pregunto, cogiendo-le de la sotana.  
  
Él misterioso youkai ,de pelo plateado, dejo escapar un grito de dolor.  
  
-AAAAAAAAHHH!-grito, intento por todos los medios escaparse de las manos de su opresor  
  
-ESTATE KIETO YOUKAI ESTUPIDO!- grito Danshen ,dándole un puñetazo, que dejo inconsciente al pobre youkai.  
  
-PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES?!! ERES IDIOTA O QUE??!!! QUE NO SABES QUIEN ES?!!- le grito furiosa Nitsa  
  
Danshen miro a su compañera con cara de tonto.  
  
-Pues no...-dijo con un hilo de voz  
  
-Mira que eres imbécil , este demonio es el hijo de Yukitshu , el rey de los demonios de fuego-explicó Nitsa  
  
El joven demonio de fuego medio koorime se despertó.  
  
-Quienes sois?-pregunto todavía mareado a causa del puñetazo  
  
-Me llamo Nitsa ,este es Danshen y estos dos son Cheisu y Minoku-dijo señalando s sus compañeros  
  
-Pues ....mi nombre.....-tartamudeo  
  
-Te llamas Kitsune no?-dijo Cheisu  
  
-Si como conoces mi nombre?-pregunto asombrado Kitsune  
  
-ja ja ja hay que inocente eres!- se rió Nitsa- Todo el Makai sabe de ti y como fuiste expulsado de la isla de las koorime  
  
-Pero que haces aquí , tan lejos de tu castillo?-pregunto Minoku  
  
Kitsune se quedo pensativo y recordó como fue derrotado  
  
-Un demonio me ataco por sorpresa-explico  
  
-Bueno primero de todo te llevaremos al castillo ,para que te recuperes –dijo Nitsa con una bonita sonrisa  
  
Kitsune se la quedo observando , era tan amable, y bonita, nadie había estado tan amable con él .Nitsa le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y èl le dio la suya .  
  
Después de caminar mucho llegaron a la aldea , subieron por la ladera de la montaña , hasta el castillo. El grupo se detuvo..  
  
-Bueno ya hemos llegado...-dijo Nitsa, y mirando al resto del grupo dijo- nos gustaría que fueras nuestro líder.... que me dices?  
  
Kitsune se quedo sorprendido..  
  
-Yo vuestro líder...-dijo  
  
-Claro hombre , tu tienes mas experiencia en cuestión de batallas y combates ... quien mejor que tu... A QUE SI CHICOS!-grito mirando a sus compañeros  
  
-CLARO!!-chillaron todos a la vez  
  
Kitsune viendo que no se iban a conformar con una negativa, sonrió y respondió:  
  
-Esta bien , pero bajo una condición...-espero respuesta  
  
-Cual?- pregunto Minoku  
  
El joven koorime se giro y con una amplia sonrisa dijo:  
  
-Que os quedéis a vivir aquí... que me decís? –dijo  
  
Los cuatro amigos se reunieron entre ellos .Después de cinco minutos Nitsa respondió:  
  
-Esta bien, Kitsune nos quedamos...  
  
( FIN FLASH BACK)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en la rostro de joven demonio , le gustaba recordar como se habían conocido.  
  
Ya hacia bastantes años, de eso y todavía le causaba una agradable sensación acordarse....  
  
Nitsa miro de nuevo a Kitsune , ahora estaba sonriendo ,no entendía los cambios de humor de su compañero  
  
-Oye, que te hace tanta gracia?-pregunto la joven youkai de viento.  
  
Kitsune giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella...  
  
-No es nada ... simplemente estaba recordando...-dicho esto volvió a girarse hacia la enorme ventana , perdiéndose de nuevo en el horizonte...en sus pensamientos...y recuerdos.....  
  
-Kitsune, tenemos que encontrar el colgante antes de que lo encuentre otro youkai...,sin el .....tu hermana no podría regresar de nuevo al Makai.  
  
Cuando oyó eso salir de la boca de su amiga, su rostro cambio.... Un eterno silencio reino unos minutos en la gran habitación...  
  
Su rostro reflectaba preocupación  
  
-Tienes razón, no podemos perder el tiempo recordando, saldremos dentro de una hora , estad apunto-dicho esto ,se dirigió hacia la mesita que tenia situada al lado de la cama , abrió el primer cajón y saco un pequeño colgante en forma de perla, que le había dado su madre antes de....  
  
Cuando recordó eso ,la ira y la venganza apareció en su rostro  
  
-Malditas koorimes! –dijo con un hilo de voz  
  
Nitsa no le gustaba ver sufrir a su amigo, fue hacia él y le dijo:  
  
-Kitsune, porque no lo olvidas, eso forma parte del pasado, pronto estará tu hermana de nuevo entre nosotros-le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Él se giro y la miro ,también sonri  
  
-Tienes razón Nitsa....- volvió a mirar el colgante , pero esta vez no lo guardo en el cajón como siempre hacia , esta vez se lo puso en el cuello, una agradable sensación le corrió por todo el cuerpo ,puso su mano encima de la pequeña perla, estaba caliente! eso quería decir que faltaba poco para que su hermana volviera , así que tenían que encontrar el colgante de su hermana cuanto antes.  
  
-.... pronto Yui volverá a su autentico hogar, venga Nitsa démonos prisa – los dos se pusieron en camino, tenían que hacer que la hermana de kitsune .Yui.. ,volviera al Makai, y recuperase sus recuerdos y sus poderes infernales tanto por su mitad diablesa de fuego, como su mitad koorime.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

que os ha gustado? espero que si

para cualquier cosa:anabcn22terra.es


	3. Ana: sueños confusos

Hola ya estoy a qui con el tercer capitulo espero que os guste

aviso: los personajes de yuyu-hakusho no me pertenecen en resto son creaciones mias

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 3  
  
ANA: SUEÑOS CONFUSOS

Mundo paralelo...

04:00AM Cornella....

La noche había empezado muy calurosa, pero a medida que iba transcurriendo se hacia insoportable!  
  
Ana , seguía despierta, era imposible conciliar el sueño con ese bochorno!  
  
Se incorporo en la cama, tenia las sabanas pegadas a la piel , a causa del sudor que producía ese calor sofocante  
  
Como podía hacer ese calor tan molesto , si solamente estaban en Mayo?  
  
Que mas daba lo único que importaba era dormir, aunque solo fuesen un par de horas  
  
El día siguiente tenia cosas que hacer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
05.00AM  
  
Por fin Ana había conseguido dormirse a duras penas..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Soñando) :

"Ana abrió a poco a poco los ojos, una especie de niebla le ocultaba todo el paisaje, lo único que podía sentir un olor a podrido, se tapo la nariz tan deprisa como pudo, realmente ese sitio misterioso apestaba.  
  
Bajo su mirada hasta sus pies, allí estaba el comienzo de lo que parecía ser un camino.  
  
-Lo seguiré para ver donde conduce-dijo para ella misma  
  
Empezó a andar a través de esa espesa niebla, parecía que se tuviera que ahogar de tan espesa que era.  
  
Miro a banda y banda del estrecho camino, apenas se distinguía algún arbusto, no parecía que hubiera nadie a parte de ella  
  
Sin que ella se diera cuenta la niebla empezó a dispersarse como por arte de magia...  
  
Se abrió ante ella un mundo desconocido, miro hacia el cielo, estaba cubierto por nubes rojas y unos potentes rayos se iluminaban anunciando alguna tragedia  
  
Siguió caminando y a medida que iba avanzando el camino se estrechaba mas.  
  
Ando unos diez minutos mas o menos, quizás mas. Bueno eso no es lo que importaba en ese momento ,tenia que averiguar que diablos hacia ella en ese mundo.  
  
El camino se acabo dejando paso a un paisaje desértico, alguna montaña que otra se levantaba entre medio del aquel inmenso bosque, que levantaba delante de ella.  
  
Al girarse había una mujer sentada en el suelo.  
  
Ana se acercó un poco mas hacia ella para poder verla mejor  
  
La misteriosa mujer se giro  
  
-Hola Yui, bienvenida a tu verdadero hogar-dijo dulcemente la misteriosa mujer.  
  
No le resultaba extraña, era como si ya la conociera de algo  
  
-Quien ese usted? Y que sitio es este?- pregunto  
  
La mujer misteriosa no contesto, se limito a sonreír realmente era muy guapa: tenia el pelo de un tono verdoso claro, atado en una cola alta con un pasador rojo, tenia los ojos azul-verdosos, un poco ,mas claros de los de Ana, llevaba un kimono azul claro.  
  
De que le sonaba esa mujer?  
  
La mujer se aproximo todavía mas hacia ella, se agacho y cogió la delgada mano de Ana, y sin apartar la mirada, le entrego un colgante, antes de que Ana pudiera racionar dijo:  
  
-No te puedo desvelar mi nombre ni mi identidad-dijo con una agradable voz- quédate con esto, y por nada del mundo lo pierdas, te será de gran ayudar para encontrar tu verdadera identidad en el futuro.  
  
Ana miro el colgante y una sensación de tranquilidad le invadió todo el cuerpo.  
  
Una luz empezó a brotar de la pequeña perla , la luz era tan intensa que se tuvo que taparse los ojos  
  
Pasaron unos segundos. Se retiro las manos de los ojos  
  
PERO QUE ESTABA PASANDO!!  
  
Tenia un dragón negro tatuado en el brazo izquierdo,  
  
Luego bajo la mirada hacia la ropa que llevaba , llevaba un traje azul, atado a la cintura con un especie de cinturón rojo unos pantalones rojos  
  
Dos mechones de pelo caían por delante de sus orejas, llevaba el pelo atado en una cola de caballo, todo su cuerpo se había transformado!  
  
Ahora estaba mucho mas delgada!.  
  
Se noto algo raro en la frente, se levo su mano derecha hacia esta y se la toco.  
  
Se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando averiguo de que era: UN OJO! TENIA UN OJO EN LA FRENTE!  
  
-PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA!!! –grito asustada  
  
La mujer se puso seria y dejo:  
  
-Mira Yui, este es tu autentico aspecto, tendrás que aceptarlo, en menos de una semana volverás a tu verdadero hogar.  
  
Dicho esto la figura de la misteriosa mujer empezó a desvanecerse  
  
-ESPERE! MI NOMBRE ES ANA, NO YUI SE CONFUNDE DE PERSONA!-grito Ana  
  
Antes de que se desvaneciera del todo la mujer contesto:  
  
-Yui es el tu verdadero nombre, el nombre que te puse yo cuando naciste, suerte –dicho esto se desvaneció del todo  
  
Todo desapareció ,se volvió oscuro"  
  
(Fin del sueño)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
En el castillo-fortaleza de Mukuro..

Empezaba a amanecer un sol rojizo como la misma sangre anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día , lleno de muertes y desgracias, para algunos, en cambio para otros lleno de alegrías y riquezas.  
  
Sung y Minoku ya estaban en la puerta principal, tal y como les había ordenado Hiei la noche anterior  
  
Sung bostezo, ya llevaban allí esperando casi una hora.  
  
Una sombra se poso al lado de ellos, se giraron.  
  
-Venga vamos ,tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Hiei, empezó a andar, dirección al bosque  
  
Los dos amigos se miraron, y echaron a correr dirección al bosque, junto a Hiei.  
  
Hiei, hecho a correr por, las grandes ramas del bosque  
  
A Sung y a Minoku les costaba seguir la velocidad de Hiei ,realmente hacia honor a la fama que tenia de su gran velocidad, según decían algunos era uno de los youkais mas rápidos de todo el Makai.  
  
A los pocos minutos llegaron a un claro del bosque, A Hiei le temblaron las piernas .Que sucedía en ese lugar? Que era esa enorme energía espiritual que notaba en aquel extraño lugar...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
10:30 AM

Centro de Barcelona Capital...

-Bien como iba explicando....  
  
Realmente esa clase era un verdadero coñazo! Estaba deseando que se acabara de una vez aquella dichosa mañana !  
  
Con un brazo apoyado encima del pupitre y en el otro la cabeza, Ana miraba las agujas del enorme reloj de pared que estaba colgado en la banda izquierda de la pared, deseando de que la aguja larga tocara las 12 del mediodía.  
  
-Ana si no le interesa lo que estoy explicando, ya se puede irse de clase- dijo la profesora indignada.  
  
Con una gran vergüenza respondió:  
  
-Perdone , no volverá a suceder.... –"Será inbecil la vieja"-pens

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
12:02PM

Centro de Barcelona Capital....

En un bar al lado del instituto de informática....

-ANA!! DESPIERTA QUE ES LO QUE TE OCURRE?? LLEVAS TODA LA MAÑANA DESPISTADA- comento Sonia  
  
Realmente algo le pasaba, llevaba una semana soñando cosas raras, como hacia dos noches ,una especie de diablo o algo parecido le atacaba por la espalda  
  
O cuando esa misma noche soñó que tenia una especie de tercer ojo en la frente y un dragón negro tatuado en el brazo derecho y con esa misteriosa mujer....  
  
Pero había algo que se le repetía en todos los sueños: un colgante, con una perla azul, y una isla flotante, toda nevada, Ella no le daba ninguna importancia a esos sueños pero ahora ya eran demasiado reales!!  
  
O hacia dos noches atrás ,se había despertado con un gran corte en el brazo izquierdo.  
  
El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente..............  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
En el Makai...

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Sung Y Minoku encontraron el misterioso colgante.  
  
Hiei seguía como cada mañana estirado en la rama de su árbol preferido, contemplaba con especial atención aquel extraño colgante. De quien debería de ser?  
  
Quizás fuera de otro youkai de fuego como él... O también podría pertenecer a una koorime...Pero.... que haría una koorime en el Makai? Tan lejos de su hogar...  
  
Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta,  
  
-"Espera... y si le pregunto a Mukuro... quizás ella sepa algo al respeto"- pensó Hiei, normalmente él no diría nada a Mukuro por su orgullo, pero le picaba demasiado la curiosidad, se puso en pie y a gran velocidad, se dirigió al castillo de Mukuro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que os hagustado? espero que si

Darky-chan: gracias por tu review me has animado mucho, dale las gracias a tu hermanita

HADA: gracias por tus animos espero que este tanbien te guste muak

para cualquier cosa: anabcn22terra.es


	4. En busca de una respuesta

hola he modificar este capitulo disculpen

aviso: los personajes de yuyu-hakusho no me pertenecen el resto son creaciones mias

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 4  
  
En busca de una respuesta  
  
Hiei iba tan deprisa como se lo permitía su increíble velocidad.  
  
Aun era muy temprano , apenas había salido el sol, rojo como la misma sangre. Los demonios carroñeros, ya habían empezado a comer.  
  
Hiei desvió su atención hacia aquel espectáculo vomitivo.  
  
-"Basura como esta no debería ni de existir!!"- pensó para él. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera detenido a matar a esa carroña, eso hubiera servido para hacer el calentamiento antes de comenzar a entrenarse.  
  
Pero no tenia tiempo que perder, algo dentro de él le decía que tenia poco tiempo.  
  
El castillo-fortaleza de Mukuro quedaba un poco lejos de donde Hiei se entrenaba cada mañana.  
  
Casi a las afueras del bosque se levantaba , imponente y majestuosa la gran fortaleza-castillo de Mukuro.  
  
Hiei, se poso suavemente en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal.  
  
Dos guardias custodiaban la gran puerta, El ver a Hiei se quedaron totalmente inmóviles, le tenían verdadero terror ese pequeño aunque terrible youkai de fuego  
  
Hiei no les hizo ningún caso, lo único que tenia en la cabeza era averiguar a quien pertenecía ese misterioso colgante.  
  
Entro en al estancia privada de Mukuro.  
  
No se molesto en llamar a la puerta, entro sin mas.  
  
-MUKURO!- grito, no hubo respuesta  
  
La pequeña habitación estaba totalmente vacía, la enorme cama donde dormía Mukuro, ocupaba la cuarta pared de la estancia, había un armario de un metro de alto. Estaba muy vacía en comparación con la suya.  
  
-Vaya, donde demonios se habrá ido!- dijo inquieto  
  
-Hiei, que haces aquí?-dijo una voz, a su espalda  
  
Hiei, se giro y vio a su amiga y a veces cómplice de sus pensamientos.  
  
Él la consideraba una amiga especial a la cual le contaba casi todo, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza enamorarse de ella, mas bien era un sentimiento de amistad  
  
Pero ella sentía algo mas que amistad hacia el pequeño koorime.  
  
El día en que Mukuro le confeso su amor, Hiei lo rechazo, y le dijo que él nunca podría sentir lo mismo que sentía ella. Él consideraba el amor un síntoma de debilidad, no podía permitir sentirse débil ,él: el gran diablo de fuego, el famoso Hiei!, el de la mirada congelada y de gran fuerza y rapidez , él que era famoso en todo el Makai por ser mas frió que el mismo hielo.  
  
Mukuro decepcionada por la respuesta de Hiei, se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a hablar mas de ese tema.  
  
A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, Mukuro iba saliendo mas ha menudo, de su estancia privada, pero hacia lo posible para evitar a Hiei y esa mirada tan fría, y llena de rencor y sed de venganza  
  
-Ya has vuelto de entrenarte?- pregunto Mukuro , entrando en su habitación, cerro la puerta tras de si.  
  
Hiei la miro de reojo y con su voz característica le respondió:  
  
-Hn- es lo único que le dijo  
  
-Y bien, que querías? A que has venido a mi habitación?- pregunto Mukuro  
  
Hiei se estiro en la cama de Mukuro y con la vista mirando el techo dijo:  
  
-Hace casi una semana me entregaron esto- le lanzo el colgante, Mukuro lo atrapo.  
  
Lo miro con mas calma, desvió su mirada a los ojos carmesíes del pequeño youkai.  
  
-Esto es un colgante de las koorimes , de donde lo has sacado?- pregunto extrañada  
  
-Lo encontraron en medio del bosque....- dijo Hiei aun estirado encima de la cama  
  
-Lo encontraron....quien o quienes?- pregunto Mukuro aun mirando a Hiei  
  
-Dos youkais idiotas... Sung y Mozomi .....creo que se llaman, son unos verdaderos cobardes e inútiles! Tendría que haberles matado...- dijo mirando d reojo su espada, que estaba apoyada en el pie de la cama y con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro  
  
-Mozomi y Sung....déjame pensar... a si! Son dos de mis mejores hombres! Y que tengo que ver yo con este colgante?—pregunto Mukuro mirando mas de cerca el pequeño colgante- oye... te has fijado que totalmente congelado, frió como si hubieran quitado toda la energía....  
  
-Si ,eso es lo que mas me extraña... quiero descubrir a quien pertenece- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-Seguramente será de alguna koorime que lo haya perdido- comento Mukuro  
  
-Quizás, pero algo me dice, que no, por eso quiero saber de quien- dijo Hiei con los ojos casi cerrados- puede ser muy interesante  
  
-Quizás pertenezca a otro youkai de fuego, medio koorime como tu ..... has pensado en esa posibilidad?- pregunto Mukuro, se sentó en la vieja silla que tenia delante de su cama  
  
Hiei abrió los ojos al oir lo que Mukuro le dijo.  
  
Con la mirada perdida en el gran techo dijo:  
  
-Eso es casi imposible, que yo sepa, no he tenido ninguna noticia de que haya nacido ningún niño prohibido- dijo Hiei  
  
-Bueno, pero eso no significa que no lo haya...- dijo Mukuro con un toque de ironía  
  
Hiei se sentó al borde de la cama, puso toda la atención a lo que tenía que decir:  
  
-Acaso sabes algo que yo ignoro?- pregunto impaciente  
  
Mukuro giró su cara hacia el colgante y lo puso sobre la mesa.  
  
-Dicen que a los pocos meses de nacer tú, nació otro niño prohibido- se detuvo un instante.  
  
-Qué?-Hiei no tenía ni idea – sigue .  
  
-Bien, fue expulsado y no se volvió a saber nada de él, pero eso no es todo, también dicen que tenía una hermana que heredo grandes poderes de su padre , también fue expulsada, quizás le pertenezca, pero sólo son rumores, no es seguro de que ni existan , pero puede ser una posibilidad- Mukuro hizo una pausa.  
  
-Va! No digas tonterías! Es imposible!- dijo Hiei  
  
-Quizás sí, pero yo no lo descartaría del todo- dicho esto cogió el pomo y lo giró, abrió la puerta y antes de irse sin mirar a Hiei:  
  
-Existe un espejo en algún lugar de este bosque, el lo sabe todo, si tanto te interesa, ves y encuéntralo- dicho eso, la puerta se serró de un portazo.  
  
Hiei se quedo boquiabierto con la reacción de Mukuro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
21 de mayo (faltan dos días) 12:00 PM  
  
Ana acababa de salir de la escuela de informática.  
  
Por fin era viernes y podía descansar todo el fin de semana.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
21 de mayo 21:30PM  
  
-No ponen nada interesante!- se quejo Ana, cambiaba cada segundo de canal.  
  
Su madre y su hermano no estaban en casa, se habían ido de viaje durante 15 días a Italia, así que estaría el fin de semana solita  
  
El teléfono comenzó a sonar, se levantó del sofá y lo cogió:  
  
-SI? – dijo sorprendida .Quien podía ser a esas horas?  
  
No hubo respuesta....  
  
-Quien es?- volvió a preguntar  
  
Una voz cavernosa le dijo...  
  
-Solo quedan 2 días! Jajaja- acto seguido colg  
  
Ana se quedo con el auricular en la mano  
  
Se acordó de su sueño hacia casi una semana, no sabia porque...  
  
Coloco el auricular bien, y colgó de nuevo el teléfono.  
  
Tenia que ser cosa de algún bromista!  
  
Se volvió a tumbar en el sofá....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el bosque ( detrás de la fortaleza-castillo de Mukuro)  
  
Hiei estaba de nuevo sentado en la rama de su árbol favorito, miraba el atardecer, ese sol que todo lo ve...  
  
Una brisa muy suave , hizo que el pelo negro de Hiei se moviera a su son.  
  
A causa del cansancio, Hiei cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido, un sueño muy profundo......  
  
Se durmió con el colgante en la mano.  
  
A medida de que iba cogiendo el sueño mas profundo, el colgante se iba calentando cada vez mas.  
  
Hiei no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado dormido , pero ya era de noche. Bajo la mirada hacia su delgada mano, seguía teniendo ese colgante misterioso, cogido con fuerza, pero había algo que le incomodaba.....habría asegurado que el colgante se calentaba por momentos, pero ahora estaba mas frío incluso que antes.  
  
Hiei se coloco en el cuello, junto el suyo, por sorpresa las dos perlas empezaron a brillar, cuando estuvieron en contacto.  
  
-.....Que diablos pasa!- dijo Hiei cogiendo las dos perlas con su mano, se la llevo mas cerca de sus ojos para observarlas mejor.  
  
Pero, pasados unos segundos, para su sorpresa dejando de brillar.  
  
Algo le desvió su atención , una lanza le paso rozando su mejilla, causándole una pequeña herida en la cara que comenzó a sangrar  
  
Se limpio la sangre con la mano.  
  
Desenvainó su espada y la lanzo , en la misma dirección en la cual había venido la lanza. A gran velocidad la espada dio con algo o alguien.  
  
PUJ!. Un cuerpo sin vida cayo del árbol , para caer el suelo  
  
Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en el rostro aniñado del pequeño koorime  
  
Salto del árbol, fue a caer delante del cadáver sin vida.  
  
-Eso le pasa por intentar atacarme- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
Saco su espada del pecho del youkai muerto y la guardo.  
  
Algo de aquella criatura despertó su atención....  
  
Porque lo había atacado?  
  
Bueno en realidad, en el Makai no se necesitaba ningún motivo para atacar a otro youkai , se atacaba sin mas.  
  
Acaso quería algo de él?  
  
Y si lo que quería era el colgante?  
  
No, solamente era un youkai de nivel inferior, una porquería! No valía la pena perder el tiempo contemplando a ese ser inmundo!  
  
Volvió a guardar su espada  
  
-ESPERA YOUKAI!- grito una voz masculina, que provenía de una rama situad encima de donde estaba Hiei  
  
Hiei levantó la mirada hacia los ojos verdosos del otro demonio  
  
-QUE QUIERES DE MI?!-pregunto Hiei con un tono de pocos amigos- Si lo que quieres es luchar yo estoy apunto, puedes atacar cuando quieras- dijo Hiei volviendo a desenvainar su espada.  
  
-Guarda tu espada, no he venido a luchar- dijo el joven youkai de pelo plateado-todavia....  
  
Hiei no se lo creía , permaneció en guardia  
  
El youkai, salto de la rama hacia el suelo, justo delante de Hiei.  
  
-Tienes algo que me pertenece..- dijo señalando el pecho de Hiei  
  
Hiei sabia perfectamente lo que buscaba  
  
-Te refieres a este colgante?- dijo mostrándoselo  
  
El verlo, se le dibujo una cara de felicidad al instante.  
  
-Si, exacto....- dejo pausadamente.  
  
Hiei se puso serio  
  
-Es tuyo?-pregunto Hiei  
  
El youkai estuvo un rato en silencio y luego respondió:  
  
-No exactamente....- dijo bajando la vista  
  
-Pues entonces dile a quien le pertenezca que venga a por èl- dijo Hiei  
  
-Si no me lo das , mi hermana no podrá regresar al Makai!....- se callo al instante , havia hablado mas de la cuenta  
  
Hiei , estaba muy sorprendido  
  
-Espera.... has dicho hermana.... si tu hermana es una koorime tu debes de ser....- no le dio tiempo acabar  
  
-Exacto soy ... medio diablo de fuego , medio koorime.... – le mostró el colgante que llevaba en el cuello- ....pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas....  
  
-En que?- pregunto estupefacto  
  
El youkai volvió a meter el colgante dentro de su túnica, levanto la vista y le respondió:  
  
-Mi hermana no es una koorime, bueno en gran parte si....- dijo una sonrisa misteriosa  
  
-Como que no es una koorime? Que quieres decir? EXPLÍCATE!- chillo Hiei , le intrigaba saber a quien pertenecía ese colgante. AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA!  
  
Un ruido hizo ponerse nervioso al youkai de pelo plateado  
  
-Tengo que regresar a mi castillo, y te aconsejo que tu también te vayas a un sitio seguro.... ya sabes lo que dicen de este bosque....- se dio media vuelta y justo se iba a ir cuando ...  
  
-ESPERA UN MINUTO! QUIEN ERES? DIME TU NOMBRE PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE Y LUCHAR CONTIGO!- grito Hiei con la espada en la mano  
  
-Jajajaja! Estaba bien , será interesante enfrentarme a ti , pero tendrás que esperar dos días, tengo asuntos pendientes- dijo en un tono desafiador  
  
Hiei sonri  
  
-Esta bien esperare, cual es tu nombre ,youkai?- dijo Hiei se excitaba por momentos , por fin podría tener un combate en condiciones , contra un oponente digno de su gran fuerza  
  
-Kitsune.. Y el tuyo?- pregunto  
  
-Me llamo Hiei, Ah!..... Una cosa antes de que te vayas .....yo también soy un diablo de fuego , medio koorime....- le dijo enseñando su colgante y con una gran sonrisa  
  
-QUE!- dijo kitsune paralizado-..... vaya JAJAJA así será mas interesante luchar contigo.  
  
-Bien , estoy deseando luchar contra ti.....- dijo ansioso Hiei. Ya tenia ganas de que pasaran esos dos días lo mas rápido posible  
  
-Hasta dentro de dos días Hiei. Ahora entrégame el colgante- Kitsune extendió la mano  
  
-JAJAJA si lo quieres tendrás que ganarme , hasta entonces lo tendré yo- dijo Hiei  
  
-MALDITO! DEVUÉLVEME EL....-no le dio tiempo ha terminar un fuerte aullido hizo que Kitsune saliera de la presencia de Hiei a gran velocidad  
  
Hiei , noto una energía espiritual muy fuerte . No podía permitir luchar ahora tenia que averiguar donde estaba el espejo que le había comentado Mukuro .  
  
A gran velocidad se fue del lugar.  
  
Dejando el bosque en un profundo y oscuro silencio....algo dentro de poco iba a suceder en ese inmenso y misterioso bosque.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

os ha gustado espero que si

si me quereis agregar al vuestro mesenger os dejo mi direcion: 


	5. El misterio del espejo: Regreso al mundo...

Bueno ya estoy aquí con el quinto episodio espero que os guste

Aviso: los personajes de yuyu-hakusho no me pertenecen el resto son creaciones mias

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 5**

El misterio del espejo: regreso al mundo infernal

Kitsune , no estaba para bromas esa mañana....

No había podido recuperar el colgante de su hermana.

La noche anterior había estado tan cerca del él.....

Pero.... ese youkai de fuego!.... ese tal Hiei! MALDITO SEA!!!, cerro su puño con fuerza por la rabia acumulada

La puerta de la estancia de Kitsune se abrió, dando un portazo, que casi hace caer la figura que estava situada en la repisa.

-KITSUNE! TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS!.....-grito Nitsa corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañero

Kitsune no se giro, estaba demasiado desolado para escuchar a nadie

Cuando Nitsa vio la cara de su amigo , adivino que no había podido recuperar el colgante de Yui.

Un rayo cayo cerca del balcón de la estancia de Kitsune, iluminando el rostro pálido y cansado del medio koorime, sus ojos verdes estaban apagados sin vida, como habitualmente estaban llenos de vida

-KITSUNE! ESCUCHAME! TENGO.....-no pudo acabar

-NITSA! YA VASTA! NO HAY SOLUCION, SIN EL COLGANTE .....ES INÚTIL....-hizo una pequeña pausa- QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! VETE! Por favor...- tenia la mirada perdida en la lejanía

Nitsa, se quedo paralizada, nunca le había hablado en ese tono.

Pero lo que tenia que decirle era demasiado importante.....

Nitsa, cogió del brazo a su amigo y lo obligo a girarse y mirarla a los ojos

Kitsune , se quedo a cuadros

-Pero que diablos hacer?!- pregunto boquiabierto

-BIEN, VASTA DE TONTERÍAS Y NO TE CONPORTES COMO UN NIÑO MIMADO! EMPEZAREMOS A ACTUAR YA!- hizo una pausa , se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto-Hemos descubierto algo que te va a gustar.... algo relacionado con hacer volver a tu hermana al Makai....

Kitsune le intrigaba

-Y BIEN..... SIGUE PORFAVOR!....- dijo nervioso

Nitsa aspiro un poco de aire y se digno a continuar...

-Bien como estaba diciendo, hemos averiguado que no hace falta el colgante de tu hermana, para hacerla volver, simplemente hay que hacer el ritual que pone en el libro negro pero hay un problema...- dijo Nitsa bajando la vista hacia el suelo

-Y cual es... ese problema- pregunto inquieto Kitsune, se temía lo peor

-Dicen que existe un espejo en algún lugar del bosque , el que esta al lado de la fortaleza de Mukuro- hizo otra pausa

- Si en aquel bosque conocí a un digno rival...- dijo con un gesto de superioridad

-Como dices?- pregunto

-No , no es nada...- dijo, tenia ganas de luchar contra Hiei

-Bueno.... si has acabado de interrumpirme seguiré.... veamos, según dice el espejo es una especie de portal interdimensional, es decir que sirve para viajar a mundos paralelos.

-Y que tiene que ver?-pregunto Kitsune

-Pues muy fácil mi querido amigo- dijo en tono sarcástico- cuando hagamos volver a tu hermana mediante el ritual, el espejo funcionara como portal y traerá a tu

hermana de vuelta, pero.... aparecerá en cualquier parte del bosque, como no conocemos como es su físico, tendremos problemas en encontrarla-espero respuesta

-Sigo sin ver el problema...- dijo medio sonriendo

-Pero mira que eres inocente! Sabes lo grande que ese bosque?- dijo Nitsa, se le comenzaba a acabar la paciencia

-Claro que lo se, tu déjame a mi...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa....

-No te comprendo Kitsune, como sabremos que es tu hermana?-pregunto Nitsa

-Tiene una marca de nacimiento, una pequeña mancha en el muslo derecho- dijo apartándose el largo flequillo plateado que le caía con gracia por su rostro.

-Bien, pues empezaremos con los preparativos para hoy por la noche-dijo Nitsa con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Muy bien, esta noche por fin Yui volverá....- sus ojos esmeralda volvían a brillar de felicidad , por fin encontraría a su hermana, después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento

-Que pasara con el colgante?- pregunto Nitsa

Kitsune la miro de reojo

-Tranquila...., lo recuperare...-dijo, en su mente estaba muy presente el combate con Hiei

-Bueno , te dejo solo con tus pensamientos... – hizo una pausa, Nitsa se preguntaba como seria la hermana de su amigo- te avisare cuando este todo listo

Nitsa no espero ninguna reacción por parte de su compañero. Abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de si con un sonoro estruendo.

Kitsune desvió su mirada en dirección a la puerta, se le dibujo una sonrisa tierna en su pálida cara, pocas veces sonreía así, tenia fama por ser un youkai de los mas frió, nunca demostraba sus sentimientos , pero desde que conoció a sus compañeros, había bajado un poco la guardia, pero en especial con Nitsa, quizás fuera porque era la única chica del grupo, le encantaba provocarla era su hobbie favorito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

22 de Mayo

12:00PM

Cornellá.....

Esos sueños ya eran preocupantes....

Realmente parecían reales......

No se lo había comentado a nadie ....pero esa mañana se había levantando con una sensación muy extraña....

Pero pensó que seria mejor pasar de esos extraños sueños, a veces el subconsciente te hace soñar cosas extrañas.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Makai....

Jardín ( parte de atrás del castillo)

Castillo de Kitsune

19:00PM

Todo estaba a punto... lo único que quedaba era espera a la hora exacta...mas exactamente... a las 4:05AM

Esa era la hora en la que Ana había nacido.

Nitsa se daba toda la prisa que podía, había mucho por hacer y poco tiempo

Kitsune, supervisaba todos los preparativos para esa noche especial.

Al cabo de una hora entubo todo apunto.

-Bien ,ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a la hora señalada.- dijo Nitsa poniendo la ultima vela que faltaba en el suelo- listo!

-Bien.... Nitsa..- hizo una pausa

Nitsa se giro, para posar sus ojos en los de su amigo, todo su rostro iluminaba felicidad y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo

-Dime...- contesto orgullosa por su obra

-Reúne a todos los soldados, diles que les quiero listos y en formación , para dentro de una hora de acuerdo?- dijo muy serio

Nitsa sonrió ya volvía a ser el líder orgulloso que ella había conocido

-Bien los tendrás listos en una hora- dijo , acto seguido arranco a correr a gran velocidad dirección al interior del inmenso castillo

Atravesó un sin fin de pasillos y salas. Se detuvo delante de una puerta vieja y mugrienta. En esa estancia , se reunían todos los soldado para jugar a cartas o contarse sus batallas , era la sala de descanso. Donde bebían y comían hasta reventar.

A Nitsa no le entusiasmaba mucho, entrar en esa habitación , y ver a cientos de youkais borrachos y comiendo como auténticos cerdos!. Le producían nauseas...

De un gran portazo abrió la gran puerta , entro en la estancia y dijo

-BIEN , ATAJO DE CERDOS! OS QUIERO LISTOS Y EN FORMACI"N EN MENOS DE UNA HORA , EN EL PATIO TRASERO HABEIS ENTENDIDO MANADA DE INÚTILES?!- grito Nitsa, no le gustaba hablar en ese tono , pero la única manera que obedecieran.

-SI!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Nitsa se giro y salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta. Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Makai...

19:45PM

En el bosque ( detrás de la fortaleza-castillo de Mukuro)

Hiei estaba cansado , no había manera de encontrar el maldito espejo!, levaba los dos últimos días registrando cada rincón de aquel bosque enorme y frondoso, pero había un sitio.....; un sitio en el que Hiei no había pensado.....Las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego

Nadie se acercaba aquel lugar siniestro, incluso Hiei le tenia respeto, contaban un sinfín de leyendas, pero la mas popular era la del dragón negro y como todos los demonios de fuego que habitaban aquel lugar, fueron maldecidos por el mago que creó a la terrible criatura...... pero eso es otra historia.... o quizás tenga relación con Ana?.... o con Hiei?.... o quizás con los dos?......también decían que cada atardecer , el dragón despertaba de su profundo sueño y merodeaba durante toda la noche por el bosque , que estaba detrás de la fortaleza de Mukuro, engullendo a los pobres que se aventuraban a ir al bosque durante la noche lo único que dejaba era la ropa y los objetos personales....

Comenzaba a oscurecer, el día siguiente tenia el ansioso combate contra Kitsune. Hiei había notado que la energía de ese youkai de fuego era muy poderosa, tendría que ir con mucho cuidado... quizás fuese mas poderoso que él mismo.... igualmente no estaba dispuesto ha dejarse intimidar por ese tío tan arrogante

-Ese esta buscando que lo mate- dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa diabólica- maldito youkai arrogante, pero ha hecho mal. retándome , lo pagara caro!...

Se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el fortaleza- castillo de Mukuro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castillo de Kitsune

20:15PM

-Bien , quiero que vayáis al bosque que esta detrás de la fortaleza-castillo de Mukuro...- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire

Miles de youkais estaban quietos esperando las ordenes de su líder, formando como un ejercito , bueno en realidad eso era lo que eran...

- Maestro Kitsune ...cuales son las ordenes concretas...- dijo un demonio mas bien bajo, y un poco rechonchote- que tenemos que hacer en ese bosque?

Kitsune le miro con una mirada que hubiera hecho congelar al mismo Hiei.

-Tenéis que encontrar a una humana!- dijo con serenidad

-Esta bien maestro Kitsune, mañana por la mañana....- no le dio tiempo a acabar

-Quien ha dicho mañana? Esta noche- dijo en tono muy serio

El youkai se quedo a cuadros

-Es.... una broma verdad.... jajaja claro debe de ser una broma....jajaja que gracioso es maestro..- comenzó a reír

Kitsune se giro de nuevo hacia el youkai

-ACASO TENGO CARA DE BROMISTA!! VENGA OS QUIERO A TODOS APUNTO A LAS 03:30AM DE ESTA MISMA NOCHE HABEIS ENTENDIDO PANDILLA DE IDIOTAS!!- grito a pleno pulmón

-SI MAESTRO!- gritaron todos los youkais a la vez

-Bien luego os daré mas detalles de la misión-dijo en tono mas calmado

Todos los demonios se fueron a hacer sus obligaciones

Kitsune se quedo solo en aquel inmenso jardín

-Manada de inútiles!- susurro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Makai

03.35AM

Castillo de Kitsune

-Bien Nitsa, cuando quieras... todos los demonios están en el bosque esperando mi señal- dijo nervioso Kitsune

-Tranquilízate , bien allá voy...- cogió el gran libro negro y empezó a leer...

Un gran silencio reinaba en aquel gran jardín, únicamente iluminado por las velas situadas en el suelo en forma de circulo

-Has dado todos los detalles a los demonios para que puedan reconocer a tu hermana?- pregunto Nitsa desconfiadamente

-Tranquila ya lo he hecho, empieza con el ritual- dijo impaciente Kitsune

-Bien pues empiezo..." Yo , Nitsa te ordeno , libro negro , que traigas de vuelta a Yui a su verdadero hogar"- después de esas palabras comenzó a expresar una serie de palabras, en una lengua que solo unos pocos youkais aun utilizaban.

Nitsa, acabo de pronunciar las extrañas palabras, cerro el libro negro , miro hacia el circulo que formaban las velas.

-Nitsa estas segura que has pronunciado bien las palabras....- dijo Kitsune luchando para no lanzar una esfera de fuego y destrozarlo todo, por la rabia y el nerviosismo acumulado

-No lo entiendo.....- dijo Nitsa, ojeando el libro negro , volvió a leerse de arriba abajo el conjuro, estaba segura que lo había hecho todo bien......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

04:01AM

Casa de Ana

Cornella...

Otra vez ese maldito sueño!

Quien seria aquella mujer misteriosa de pelo verdoso y kimono azul claro?

Y esa isla flotante totalmente helada?

Ana se había despertado totalmente empapada en sudor y muy nerviosa, con un presentimiento metido en la cabeza,

Se incorporo en la cama y se seco la sudor de la frente con la mano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

04:03AM

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Encendió la luz , abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara que la tenia totalmente mojada de sudor

Se la seco con la toalla y se miro en el espejo , algo extraño pasaba con aquel espejo algo siniestro.... o quizás no.....dentro de 2 minutos lo averiguaría....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

04:04AM

El espejo reflejaba su reflejo , todo exactamente igual, su cara , su cuerpo incluso su ropa , bueno eso era normal .sonrió pero de pronto algo sucedió....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

04:05AM

El reflejo comenzó a cambiar de repente, ahora no se reflejaba el baño sino un bosque tétrico

En cielo unos cuantos rayos caía anunciando una inminente tragedia

Ana se asusto, empezó a recular un paso tras de otro, entonces se fijo....Su reflejo no la seguía, esta totalmente inmóvil mirando al suelo, solamente se podía ver una sonrisa maligna y tétrica como el paisaje.

De repente su reflejo empezó a levantar la mirada hacia ponerse en los ojos verdes de Ana

-Quieres ver como eres en realidad?-dijo con una voz tétrica , mientras decía eso la figura iba cambiando

Ana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su reflejo se había transformado.

Tenia un ojo en la frente y un dragón en el brazo izquierdo, llevaba un traje azul con un cinturón rojo, combinados con unos pantalones rojos! Como en aquel sueño!

Ana retrocedió un paso mas a causa de la impresión y del mismo terror que sentía. Intento articular alguna palabra pero su boca no le respondía.

-Quien... eres....tu?- dijo tartamudeando

La figura no respondió , se limito a reírse , después de unos segundos se paro en seco, poso sus ojos verdes en los de Ana . Tenia una mirada perversa , llena de rencor y de venganza, como si hubiera sufrido durante toda su vida

-Que quien soy? Jajaja- su risa deba verdadero miedo- pues muy fácil... Soy tu! Jajaja

-Como que eres yo? Explícate- dijo enfadada Ana

Su reflejo se puso de nuevo a reír a pleno pulmón, su risa sonaba cavernosa

-Que tonta eres, humana!.Bueno dejemos de tanta palabrería! .... es hora de que vuelvas a tu mundo- dijo acercándose hacia Ana- Ah! Por cierto soy tu alma! Jajaja- mientras decía esto se aproximaba mas y mas a Ana.

Hasta que se detuvo , estiro sus brazos , y atravesaron el espejo! .

Ana seguía con la boca abierta y una expresión de miedo y terror en su rostro

-Venga Anita , ven conmigo...., vamos venga..... nos divertiremos mucho.... jugaremos a un juego muy divertido ....matar a youkai ....es muy divertido.... ya veras como te gusta.... jajaja- iba diciendo mientras sus brazos se iban acercándose mas a Ana, hasta que la cogieron por los hombros, apretándolos cada vez mas

-Aaaaah!- gritaba de dolor

La figura comenzó a estirarla hacia ella .

Ana cerro fuerte los ojos, mientras chillaba.

Hasta que todo se quedo en silencio..... todo era oscuridad.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Makai

Jardín

Castillo de Kitsune

04:07AM

-Kitsune.... llevamos mas de media hora, esperando... y no ha pasado nada....- dijo Nitsa con tacto de no hacer daño a su amigo

-ME DA LO MISMO! SI ES NECESARIO ESTAREMOS TODA LA NOCHE!- grito Kitsune

Nitsa harta de la aptitud de su compañero , fue hacia él le cogió por el cuello y con una mirada asesina le dijo

-MIRA, KITSUNE! ESTOY....- no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas cuando algo desvió la atención de los dos youkais.

Un gran rayo de luz brotaba del libro negro , como mostrando algo , como señalando alguna cosa.....

-Nitsa! Rápido hay que seguir el rayo de luz! – dijo poniéndose en pie y corriendo

Nitsa no entendía nada, siguió ha su amigo a gran velocidad...

Kitsune, entro en su habitación, abrió la puerta con un gran estruendo, fue a su mesita que estaba al lado de su gran cama, abrió el cajón y de él saco una especie de comunicador que estaba sonando como el ruido de un teléfono cuando alguien te llama. Empezó a tocar botones..

-Maestro , hemos vislumbrado una luz amarillenta que procede del castillo es esa la señal? Que debemos hacer?- dijo un youkai , a través del comunicador

-Seguidla! Rápido! Distingues en que dirección va?- pregunto nervioso

-Si , parece que va en dirección... O MADRE MIA! A las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego!- grito asustado el Youkai

-VAMOS SEGUIDLA, ANTES DE QUE DESAPAREZCA!- grito Kitsene, apago el comunicador y lo dejo de nuevo en el cajón.

-Que pasa Kitsune?- pregunto Nitsa

-Recuerdas el espejo que me dijiste?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si , pero no entiendo? Acaso sabes donde esta?- pregunto Nitsa ansiosa por saber la respuesta

-La luz que salía del libro señala el lugar exacto donde esta el espejo, es decir, el lugar donde esta en este momento mi hermana- dijo Kitsune contento

-CLARO! Pues démonos prisa!- dicho esto los dos amigos salieron corriendo dirección a las ruinas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castillo de Mukuro

04:12AM

Hiei no podía dormir esa noche... algo le inquietaba....hacia unos minutos que notaba una energía espiritual y infernal muy potente, se incorporo y miro por la ventana, se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando vio la luz amarilla , algo le hizo girar, el colgante esta brillando! Entonces no se lo había imaginado! Se vistió a toda prisa, cogió su espada que estaba apoyada en el borde de su cama, se puso el colgante en su cuello y se paro en seco.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana , la perla brillaba con mas intensidad entonces Hiei lo entendi

-Claro Kitsuene dijo que su hermana regresaría en dos días....- no pudo acabar salto por la ventana , hasta una rama que estaba cerca , y desapareció a gran velocidad.

Quien seria esa chica?- se preguntaba mientras se dirigía hacia donde se regía la luz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Makai

Ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego

Ana comenzó a recuperar la conciencia le dolía todo en cuerpo , se pudo sentar ,en el suelo, cuando pudo abrir los ojos no es creía lo que estaba viendo todo su cuerpo había cambiado, se había adelgazado como 30 kilos, y toda ella era diferente, que estaba ocurriendo?!, se dio media vuelta, a su espalda había un espejo que le devolvió una imagen muy extraña. NO SE LO PODIA CREER ERA UN DIBUJO ANIME!! De aquellos que habitualmente veía en su televisor, era como en su sueño, lo único es que no tenia ningún ojo en la frente , ni un dragón tatuado en brazo izquierdo. Y todavía llevaba puesto el pijama.

Se levanto un poco aturdida , y salió de la cueva, cuando salió fuera, todo el paisaje que resulto familiar, estaba envuelta por una ruinas de lo que parecía una ciudad antigua.

Un sinfín de casas se caían a pedazos a causa del desgaste de los siglos, se preguntaba donde estaría....

Quien llegara primero a las ruinas?.....

Hiei?....

Los demonios de Kitcune?....

O el mismo Kitsune , en compañía de Nitsa?....

Pronto lo sabrá......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

que os ha gustado? Dejad review

para cualquier cosa: 

HADA: jeje pues la hermana de Kitsune soy ... yo! jejejeen respeto a lo que me preguntas si pasra algo de amor pues te dire que algo pasara pero no te digo nada mas, u¡incluso habra escenas subidas de tono! jejeje pero eo mas adelante

Shady10: aqui tieenes el capitulo 5 espero que te guste

Ady: tranquila que aqui se enamora hasta la autora! jejeje

Darky- chan: ya he acrualizado pero esta vez de uno en uno, que si no me saldran cayos en los dedos jajaja espero que te guste


	6. Recuerdos perdidos: Rencuentro con su ve...

* * *

Hola que tal , perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar , pero tuve problemas con el ordenador , bueno aquí tenéis el capitulo 6 espero que os guste 

Aviso: los personajes de yuyu-hakusho no me pertenecen , el resto son creaciones mias

****

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Recuerdos perdidos:Rencuentro con su verdadera identidad: YUI**

Ningenkai

Casa de la maestra Genkai

La noche transcurría tranquilamente, Genkai absorbió otro sorbo de su té. No había manera de conciliar el sueño con esa calor sofocante, hacía mucho calor en ese salón tan pequeño, así que decidió salir al jardín a tomar el aire. Soplaba una brisa muy agradable, se sentó en un pequeño banco que tenía puesto en el borde del jardín, era el lugar más fresco de toda la casa.

Genkai se sentó y se dejo caer en el respaldo, su cabello sonrosado se movía al son de la dulce brisa.

De golpe algo le vino a su cabeza, algo muy importante que había olvidado durante muchos años, sabía que era la hora de acabar lo que había hecho en contra de su voluntad, se puso en pie.

-Maestra, va a algún lugar? – Yukina la observaba desde la entrada, su rostro mostraba todavía cansancio, la había despertado la luz encendida del salón

Genkai, sonrió y dijo:

-Voy a acabar una cosa del pasado,... una cosa que no tenía que haber hecho jamás ...- se giro y se puso de nuevo en marcha, hasta que su figura desapareció entre medio de los enormes troncos de los árboles

Yukina, se quedo paralizada y algo preocupada por su respuesta que le había dado Genkai

* * *

Makai 

Ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego

Ana estaba muy aturdida, apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

No sabia cuanto tiempo podría soportar antes de que se desmayara de nuevo.

Iba dando tumbos de un lado a otro, apoyándose en los mugrientos muros de las casas abandonadas, miro hacía adelante, las hileras de casas parecía no acabarse nunca, realmente esa ciudad era enorme. Quién habría vivido en ese lugar tan siniestro?. Lo que estaba claro es que ya hacía años o quizás siglos que esa ciudad misteriosa estaba deshabitada y abandonada a su suerte

Y... otra cosa...que hacía un espejo antiguo y polvoriento en media de esa ciudad, quizás fuera una especie de portal o puerta hacía otro mundo

O tal vez, todo eso fuese un sueño y no fuera nada real!

Con dos dedos, se pellizcó la mejilla, notó el pellizco, eso significaba que no era ningún sueño.

Entonces... que hacía ella en ese lugar? Porqué su cuerpo había cambiado tanto? Ese era su verdadero aspecto, tal y como había dicho la figura del espejo?.

Muchas preguntas y no sabia ninguna de sus respuestas.

No pudo aguantar mas, y se cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Empezó a soplar un viento suave....un viento que traía el aroma a muerte que un día se había respirado en ese ciudad......

Se podía oler en el ambiente , que algo oscuro y siniestro había pasado allí hacia siglos

Una sombra hacia rato que estaba observando a la recién llegada......

Una sombra que hacia siglos que deambulaba ocultándose entre las sombras.........,cuando la oscuridad reinaba en su ciudad

Se iba aproximando cada vez mas, al cuerpo inconsciente de Ana , que todavía permanecía yacido en el suelo arenoso

Una mandíbula repleta de dientes afilados , se aproximo hasta llegar a un metro del rostro de Ana

La inmensa bestia comenzó a olfatear todo su cuerpo. La luna brillaba con mas intensidad que nunca, el dragón negro continuo con su labor de olfatear

Los ojos escarlatas de la enorme bestia , se contrajeron,..... algo había llamado la atención del monstruo, ......algo que había en el interior de esa chica

El enorme hocico de la bestia seguía olfateando, en busca de esa cosa que le había llamado tanto su atención

Cuando la luna estaba en el cúmulo de su trayectoria, el dragón levanto su enorme cabeza y dejo ir un terrible y sonoro rugido, que se oyó a kilómetros de distancia.........

* * *

En el bosque ( detrás de la fortaleza-castillo de Mukuro)

Hiei iba tan deprisa como podía, apenas conseguía ver algo con esa oscuridad, llevaba su ojo maligno abierto para poderse guiar a trabes de esa penumbra

De repente, algo hizo parar de golpe al mitad koorime.... un gran rugido empezó a oírse , cada segundo que pasaba se oía con mas intensidad

Hiei se tubo que tapar las orejas para no quedarse sordo, parecía un alarido de alguna bestia....... una bestia muy pero que muy grande......

* * *

Ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego...

Entrada norte....

Kitsune y Nitsa habían llegado justo a la entrada de las famosas ruinas.

Pero algo les hizo detenerse, todos los demonios que había enviado al bosque.... habían desaparecido! , solamente habían quedado toda su indumentaria y objetos personales de todos los soldados

-Que diablos ha sucedido aquí? – pregunto asombrada Nitsa

Se aproximo hacia una de las numerosas prendas que estaban expandidas por el suelo.

La cogió y la observó mas de cerca

-Lo que esta claro , es que no habido lucha- dijo observando la pequeña pieza de ropa con mas detalle.

Kitsune , se giro

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto curioso

Nitsa se le escapo una pequeña risita

-Kitsune..... a veces me sorprendes lo inocente que llegas a ser... pues muy fácil , porque en la ropa no hay ni quemaduras , ni están resquebrajadas-dijo Nitsa arrojando la pieza de ropa que tenia entre las manos

-Vaya!- dijo sonriendo

De repente se giraron al oír un rugido que procedía de alguna parte del interior de la ciudad, se taparon los dos los oídos, el sonido era tan agudo que se les metió dentro de la cabeza. Pasaron unos segundos, se destaparon las orejas y se quedaron mirándose extrañados y a la vez estremecidos

El primero en reaccionar fue Kitsune

-Que diablos era ese sonido infernal?!- dijo mientras se ponía en pie

-Creo que era , un rugido o algo parecido, de lo que si estoy segura, es de que procedía de algún lugar de esta enorme ciudad maldita

-Pero quien seria capaz de hacer semejante rugido?-dijo

-Ni idea , pero seguro que es una criatura muy grande, y ya sabes quien es que custodia la ciudad verdad?- dijo Nitsa, mirando de reojo a su compañero

Kitsune le devolvió la mirada

-Venga Nitsa! Esa leyenda, no es mas que un cuento para hacer dormir a los niños- dijo sonriendo

-No sabes que todas las leyendas tienen su parte de verdad.... quien te dice que esta no tiene algo de cierto o...........quizás mas de lo que nosotros nos imaginamos....-Nitsa estaba convencida que algo ocultaba esa ciudad..... algo realmente maligno.....y oscuro.........

Porque todos sus habitantes habían desaparecido tan de repente, y todos sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro?........

Que verdad se ocultaba detrás de la leyenda?......

Que deambulaba todas las noches por el bosque, para que ningún youkai, se atreviera a salir de noche por ese gran bosque?..........

* * *

Interior de las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego

La gran bestia halada observaba inmóvil el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Ana. De repente comenzó, a agitar velozmente las alas, y empezó a levantarse, lentamente del suelo, cuando estuvo a diez metro del suelo se marchó a gran velocidad, levantando una gran cantidad de arena a su paso.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.............

Ana comenzó a abrir los ojos, apoyo las dos manos en el suelo , y se apoyo en ellas para levantarse del suelo. Se puso en pie, ya no estaba mareada, pero seguía sin saber que hacia allí.

En ese mundo.......

A escasos 100 metros de donde ella estaba, se levantaba lo que parecía ser la salida.

Una enorme bola de energía, custodiaba la salida, en su interior se podía vislumbrar una pequeña llama

Se acercó y se detuvo a escasos 5 metros, alguna cosa le decía que no tenia que tener miedo alguno.

Se volvió a poner en marcha.

Cuando llego a falta de un paso para llegar, la bola comenzó a emitir una especie de rayos que envolvieron por completo el cuerpo de Ana

-"SHI! SHI!"- hacia la energía en contacto con su cuerpo

Ana no sentía dolor, mas bien apreciaba el rencor y la ansiedad que envolvía a esa ciudad fantasmal.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba en el otro lado

La entrada de un gran bosque se levantaba ante ella, se giro por ultima vez para admirar la gran bola de energía , tras de ella se le levantaba imponente la gran ciudad, volvió a mirar hacia adelante

Empezó a caminar, hasta que se perdió entre medio de esos enormes árboles

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­--

Ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego

Entrada Sur

Hiei, llego a la entrada de la ciudad , algo le llamo su atención, unas huellas indicaban que alguien había estado en ese mismo lugar, su vista fue siguiendo de donde procedían esas misteriosas huellas.

Estaba claro que quien había dejado esas huellas, había salido de dentro de la ciudad , por tanto, había conseguido atravesar la barrera de energía, que guardaba la ciudad de ladrones y saqueadores que acostumbraban a robar los valiosos tesoros .

Decían que esa ciudad tuvo grandes riquezas , por eso muchos habían intentado entrar , pero todos morían calcinados por la extraña energía que brotaba de la esfera........ hasta ahora...........

-Vaya jajaja esto se pone cada vez mas interesante – dijo riendo Hiei , se agacho y toco la tierra para comprobar si aun estaba fresca- parece que no

hace mucho que han pasado por aquí, te encontrare te lo aseguro!.

A gran velocidad , se puso a seguir el rastro de las huellas

Ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego

Entrada Norte

-NO SEAS IDIOTA!! QUE QUIERES MORIR?! QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE SOBREVIVIRAS A LA DESCARGA DE ESA ESFERA! NADIE ANTES LO HA LOGRADO!!- Nitsa sujetaba con fuerza a su amigo para que no fuese hacia la esfera

-ME DA LO MISMO! NO HE ESTADO ESPERANDO Y SUFRIENDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS , PARA QUE AHORA UNA BESTIA MATE A MI HERMANA! –grito luchando para soltarse

-TU HERMANA ES MUY PODEROSA! MAS QUE TU Y YO JUNTOS! TE CREES QUE UNA SIMPLE BESTIA PODRIA MATARLA!?- Nitsa dejando libre a su compañero

-No Nitsa..., no has entendido nada ....- dijo muy serio

-Como....- no entendía nada

-Nitsa , mi hermana,..... es una humana......- se callo de repente

-Como que una humana... no entiendo nada- realmente todo eso resultaba muy extraño

-Veras la persona que decía saber la forma de traer a Yui de vuelta al Makai.... también me dijo otra cosa..... que volvería...- hizo una pequeña pausa

-Si eso ya me lo habías explicado.....hay algo mas verdad?......- miro a su amigo con ojos fríos

-Si hay algo mas..... también me dijo.... que mi hermana podría regresar pero, una simple humana....

-PERO....

-No me interrumpas por favor.....Kitsune tomo aire y se digno a continuar con la explicación- Sin recordar nada de su pasado.... sin poderes, pero con el tiempo empezaría a recuperar todos los recuerdos y también sus antiguos poderes

-Bueno eso son buenas noticias.... cual es el problema?- dijo Nitsa mas relajada

Kitsune levanto la mirada y miro a Nitsa con una mirada asesina

-QUE TIENE QUE MORIR PARA PODER PASAR DE SER UNA SIMPLE HUMANA A PASAR A SER UN ESPIRITU!!

Nitsa se quedo callada y abajó la mirada hacia el suelo, eso no estaba previsto, ella creía que Yui volvería siendo un espíritu, y que poco a poco y mucho entrenamiento, volvería a recuperar sus poderes espirituales e infernales

-Y porque no me lo dijiste?- no entendía porque Kitsune, no confiaba en ella- ya hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, creo que va siendo hora de que confíes en mi y en el resto del grupo.... no crees Kitsune?........ Ya es hora de que olvides el pasado...., no puedes vivir con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad....... por favor prométeme que confiaras en mi.....

Se quedo mirando a su amiga , le hacia tanto daño verla sufrir, por su culpa .Le miro directamente a los ojos.

Ella se ruborizo , cuando tubo los ojos verdes de su amigo mirándola fijamente, acto seguido le dedico una de las sonrisas mas sinceras que Nitsa había visto por parte de Kitsune

Kitsune , le agarro suavemente por los hombros , y la arrastro dulcemente , hacia su torso

Nitsa no impuso ninguna resistencia , mas bien se dejo guiar, su cara toco pronto con la dulce y suave tela, que recubría el torso musculoso del medio koorime

Cerro sus ojos para gozar mas de esa sensación, tan nueva para ambos , pasaron unos segundos en esa posición.

Kitsune bajo un poco su rostro hasta quedar su boca , al lado de la oreja izquierda de Nitsa

-Perdóname por favor.......- le susurro en el oído

Nitsa le dio un vuelco el corazón, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo , desde la cabeza hasta los pies

-Venga hay que encontrar la manera de atravesar esa barrera de energía- dijo Nitsa dirigiéndose hacia la entrada , mas segura que nunca de poder atravesarla, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas, una voz le hizo detenerse.

-DETENTE INCONSCIENTE!- grito una voz , desde lo alto de una rama

Los dos youkais miraron el origen de esa voz

-Quien es usted?- pregunto Nitsa en guardia por si se le ocurría atacar

La figura salto hacia donde estaban Nitsa y Kitsune, comenzó a aproximarse y con la luz de la luna empezó a distinguirse me la silueta de esa extraña mujer de pelo sonrosado

-Usted...... No nos hemos visto antes?- pregunto Kitsune muy curioso

-Claro que si joven youkai..... soy la mujer que te dijo como traer a tu hermana de regreso al Makai.....recuerdas Kitsune.....-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Usted...es aquella chica..... la de la trenza...... Genkai?- pregunto casi eufórico Kitsune

Genkai volvió a sonreír

-Jajaja veo que todavía te acuerdas de mi......- dijo en tono irónico

-Claro que me acuerdo! Usted ...- no pudo acabar la frase

-Bien , hemos de darnos prisa1 He de explicaros cosas....... muy serias- dijo avergonzada Genkai

-Bien iremos a mi castillo..... pero antes he de rescatar a mi hermana de esa criatura...- comenzó a andar hacia la esfera

-ESPERA!- grito Genkai- tranquilo a tu hermana no le pasara nada, esa criatura no le hará ni el mas pequeño rasguño te lo aseguro, pronto podrás ver de nuevo a tu hermana

Kitsune miro de reojo a su compañera y esta le devolvió la mirada, Nitsa hizo un si con la cabeza

-Esta bien..... confiaremos en usted Genkai

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el castillo de Kitsune

* * *

En el bosque ( detrás de la fortaleza-castillo de Mukuro)

Hiei intentaba ver al la persona a quien pertenecían esas extrañas huellas, pero una fuerza extraña se lo impedían

-Algo me impide ver con mi ojo maligno a quien pertenecen estas huellas .Maldita sea!- dijo furioso, pensó que seria mejor, seguir rastreando por tierra, ya que el ojo maligno no le serviría de nada, en esa ocasión

Bajo de la rama de un salto, y se puso a correr aun a mas velocidad que antes, pero esta vez por tierra

* * *

En el interior del bosque(detrás de la fortaleza-castillo de Mukuro)

Ana, seguía caminado, a través de esos altos árboles, ese bosque parecía no tener fin

Estaba agotada! No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminando, todo su cuerpo estaba empapado de un sudor frío que le resbalaba por todo el cuerpo hasta que llegaba al suelo

Se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol, estaba toda llena de barro, quizás sería mejor descansar un rato, además, estaba muy oscuro para seguir, sería mejor dormir aunque fueran un par de horas hasta que amaneciera

Ana subió su mirada hacía el cielo aún oscuro, unos rayos caían al suelo, que mundo era ese? Una luna pálida iluminaba tímidamente el bosque, se sentó en una pequeña cueva que había descubierto.

Empezaron a caer gotas, había tenido mucha suerte en encontrar esa cueva, ahora llovía con más intensidad, los truenos empezaron a sonar muy cerca. BRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Seguido de un potente rayo que ilumino toda la cueva, empezaba a hacer frío. Qué horas sería? Más valía no pensar eso ahora y dormir un poquito, antes de que saliera el sol.

Pero no le dio tiempo a dormirse, una figura gigante la esperaba en la entrada de la cueva, justo un rayo cayo e ilumino a esa figura fantasmal, tenía ante ella un monstruo terrible, unos dientes le sobresalían de su boca parecía que tenía hambre, tenía también unas alas negras y todo él apestaba a podrido.

El enorme demonio cogió a Ana por el pelo y la saco de la cuenta, la lanzo contra un árbol, produciéndole heridas en la cara, en brazos y piernas.

Ana intento levantarse

Lo consiguió pero lo ojos le fallaban, veía borrosa a esa bestia, hasta que no pudo más y se derrumbo en el suelo

-JAJAJAJA YA TENGO LA CENA! CARNE HUMANA, MI FAVORITA!! JAJAJA- decía la enorme bestia que se iba aproximando hacía el cuerpo de Ana, se le caía la baba solo en pensar el tiberio que le esperaba, llevaba dos días sin comer!

Cogió a Ana por el brazo y abrió su enorme bocota , su aliento apestaba!

Pero algo sujeto a Ana y evito que acabase en el estomago de ese gordo apestoso.

El demonio se giro furioso hacía el ladrón que le había robado su cena

-EH! TU LADRON DEVUELME MI CENA!- dijo con los ojos llenos de rabia

-Primero tendrás que luchar conmigo, gordo! Si me ganas podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero... dudo que una porquería de youkai como tu pueda hacerme ni el más pequeño rasguño- dejo a Ana en la rama del árbol, y a toda velocidad se lanzo contra el demonio, se saco su espada y corto en pedacitos a su oponente.

Se giro hacía lo que había quedado de su oponente y sonrió satisfecho.

- Vaya mierda de youkais que existen.......- se guardo la espada y levanto la vista hasta la rama donde había dejado a la humana

-"Porqué he ayudado a esta humana?"- pensó para él

De sopetón el cuerpo de Ana se cayo de la rama, pero Hiei consiguió atraparla antes que impactará contra el suelo

-Mierda de humanos!- pero algo paso, el colgante que llevaba en el cuello empezó a brillar con más intensidad que antes, incluso ahora estaba caliente.

Se saco el colgante del cuello y lo aproximo al cuerpo de Ana

A medida que lo iba acercando la luz que provenía de la pequeña perla se hacía más potente

-Pero que diablos pasa? No puede ser que esta humana...- se puso serio – de momento me la llevare a la guarida de Mukuro- dijo, se giro hacía la cara de Ana y refiriéndose a ella, dijo- Tendrás que explicarnos muchas cosas..., humana....

La cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia la guarida de Mukuro

* * *

Hiei llego a la entrada principal

-ABRIB RAPIDO!!- Ordeno a los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta principal

Uno de los dos guardias se aproximo hacia Hiei y miro a la chica que llevaba en brazos

-Se puede saber que estás mirando idiota? -Dijo mirando al guardia con mal humor

El guardia desvió la mirada de la humana, para posarla en el rostro del pequeño koorime

-Disculpe, señor Hiei, pero esta humana, .. creo que la tengo vista de algún sitio pero no caigo donde.......

-NO DIGAS MAS IDIOTECES Y ABRE DE UNA VEZ LA MALDITA PUERTA! VENGA!!!!-grito Hiei

El soldado se asusto tanto que dio un bote hacía tras

-SI SEÑOR! ENSEGUIDA!, - se giro hacía el otro guardia- VENGA HOLGAZAN ABRE LA PUERTA!,- le grito a su compañero.

El otro guardia se apresuro a abrir la gran puerta.

Hiei entro y se apresuro a llevar a la chica a su estancia, recorrió todo el pasillo hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación

Cogió a Ana de la cintura y le hizo pasar el brazo por su cuello, así le dejo una mano libre para poder abrir la puerta, entro enseguida y la cerro de un portazo

Su cama estaba desecha, había salido tan aprisa.... la dejo encima y se quedo observándola

-Quién eres humana.... porque noto una gran fuerza en tu interior? .. Qué ocultas?... dijo-en voz baja

Algo le distrajo de sus pensamientos, alguien llamaba a la puerta

-QUIEN ES?- grito enfadado, no soportaba que nadie le interrumpiera

-Soy yo Mukuro- dijo en voz muy suave

-Pasa-dijo más calmado, si hubiera sido uno de esos guardias que venían a molestarle para cualquier chorrada, le hubiera matado!

-He oído gritos en las puerta principal, he ido a preguntar y me han dicho los guardias que habías llegado... y no precisamente solo... o me equivoco...-dijo

Hiei se giro de nuevo hacía su cama, le llamaba mucho esa chica.. Porque sería....

-Hn- le respondió de mala manera

Veamos,- se dirigió hacía la cama de Hiei, algo le hizo parar en seco- esta chica... es humana?

Hiei miro el rostro de su amiga

-Si porque lo preguntas?- no le gustaba la cara que mostraba Mukuro

-No se como decirlo.. noto algo en esta chica... una gran fuerza pero no se....

-El que no sabes.....

-Esta gran fuerza parece.... como si estuviera oculta en algún rincón de su cuerpo

Hiei desvió la mirada de nuevo hacía la chica

-O como si alguien se los hubiera ocultado... en lo más profundo de su interior...esto es muy extraño

-Hn- protestó Hiei

Mukuro se acercó más hacía el cuerpo inconsciente, puso su mano en el pecho de la chica

-Voy a intentar ver su pasado- una luz comenzó a brotar de su mano, cerro los ojos y empezó a concentrarse

Poco a poco, las imagines iban llegando.. pero algo pasaba... las imágenes no eran nada claras.

Mukuro, tuvo que retirar la mano

-Qué pasa? Qué has visto?- dijo impaciente

Mukuro estaba todavía más extrañada que Hiei........... Pero quién era esa humana?

-No mucho, tiene todos los recuerdos borrado- Mukuro se levanto del suelo- lo que está claro es que alguien le ha borrado todos los recuerdos y ha ocultado su verdadero poder

Mukuro se giro hacía Hiei, no quería explicarle lo que había visto, era demasiado ......cruel

-Bien y ahora que hacemos con ella? -Pregunto Mukuro

Hiei se giro hacía ella, pero no contesto.

-Bueno de momento la curaremos- se aproximo de nuevo- Esta bastante grave..... no se si conseguiré salvarla, pero haré lo que pueda.

Mukuro cogió de nuevo a la humana en brazos y se dirigió hacía la puerta

-No dejes que se muera....- al oír eso se giro hacía Hiei, porque se preocupaba por una simple humana? A caso Hiei, intuía quien era en realidad esa chica?. Este comentario le hizo daño, aún no había conseguido dejar amar a ese youkai malhumorado y tozudo.

.-Haré lo que pueda...- siguió con su camino y cerro la puerta detrás de s

* * *

Se dirigió a través de un sin fin de pasillos y salas, hacía la sala de recuperación, donde curaban a los heridos

Una máquina se encargaba de curar todas las heridas, por graves que fueran, en menos de una hora

Mukuro, le quito toda la ropa que llevaba Ana y la introdujo en la máquina, le coloco todos los cables,

Cerro la compuerta.

Toco un botón y la esfera comenzó a llenarse de un liquido regenerador.

Volvió a tocar una serie botones, y la maquina se puso en marcha, se quedo observando, a la miseriosa chica..... después se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

La máquina continuo funcionado automáticamente.....

* * *

Hiei intento dormir un rato, estaba tan cansado. A los cinco minutos se quedo profundamente dormido

Cuando se despertó ya había amanecido, se incorporo y miro por la ventana. Se levanto, se puso la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo.

Se coloco por último su capa negra y justo se había acabado de vestir llamaron a la puerta

No contesto, abrió él directamente

-Señor Hiei.... venia a comunicarle que la humana ya esta curada y duchada, le hemos puesto otra ropa, la que llevaba esta resquebrajada y asquerosa.

Hiei, miro de arriba y abajo al youkai

-Bien, y Mukuro?- Pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

-No se señor, creo que ha salido, como cada mañana

No tuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del mitad koorime,

-Quiere alguna cosa más? –pregunto asustado

-Si a donde habéis dejado a la humana?- pregunto sin cambiar su mirada fría como el hielo

-En la habitación de invitados, sigue inconsciente, pero puede despertar en cualquier momento.

Hiei sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia la habitación de invitados

Cuando llego, la puerta estaba cerrada, la abrió y allí estaba aún dormía

Se acerco más hacía la cama y se quedo observándola....

Mukuro no le había dicho lo que había visto en el pasado de esa chica. No podía esperar hasta que Mukuro regresara

La humana empezó a moverse, eso significaba que iba a despertar dentro de nada.

Ana abrió los ojos y espero a que sus ojos se habituarán a esa luz tan potente que envolvía la habitación

Giro la cabeza y cuando vio a Hiei se le escapo su nombre

-Hiei....- dijo sin pensar, era como si sus labios se movieran solos

Hiei se quedo confuso, esa humana le conocía

-Quién eres humana?.- le pregunto- Y de qué me conoces?

Ana miro de arriba abajo al pequeño youkai de fuego

-Mi nombre es Ana, y no te conozco, no me preguntes como se tu nombre porque ni yo misma lo se...-dijo de una tirada

-Ana ... que nombre más extraño..... bueno da igual!. Sabes que es esto? -.Le entrego el colgante, ella se lo miro más de cerca

-Esto es un colgante

-Serás idiota! Esto ya se ve, pero lo que quiero saber si es tuyo?-esa humana le estaba sacando de sus casillas

-No pero no me resulta desconocido...-dijo

No hubo respuesta por parte de el youkai de fuego

-Entonces tu nombre es Hiei, verdad? -pregunto

-Hn- es lo único que respondi

-Vaya, eres de pocas palabras.. lo único que recuerdo es que un monstruo enorme me quería devorar, lo que no entiendo es que hago aquí... tú... me rescataste?. Si verdad gracias....-Hiei no le dejo acabar

Hiei con gran rabia dijo:

-NO TE PIENSES LO QUE NO ES!! TENDRÍA QUE HABER DEJADO QUE ESE YOUKAI TE DESTRUYESE!!- grito Hiei con una voz que hubiera hecho salir corriente a más de un youkai

Pero algo sucedió, el comentario de Hiei, había hecho que la rabia escondida de Ana saliera de su interior, se le iluminaron los dos ojos y dejo toda la cama completamente congelada

El colgante estaba ardiendo! Y brillaba con más intensidad que nunca

Hiei se fijo en la reacción de Ana, estaba con la boca abierta

-Qué... ha... pasado?- pregunto Ana a duras penas

Hiei cada vez le interesaba saber quien era esa misteriosa chica

Algo hizo que los dos se giraran a la vez , hacia la puerta, alguien estaba llamando

La puerta se abrió sola..... dejando ver la silueta de un soldado , que sangraba por todas partes, alguien le había atacado de forma descomunal y sanguinaria

-SEÑOR..... HAY PROBLEMAS!- no pudo acabar cayo muerto al suelo de la habitación, manchándolo de sangre

-Mierda! ......MUKURO!- grito Hiei , mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el pasillo

Se giro hacia la humana y le dijo:

-No te muevas de aquí, ni hagas ningún ruido me has entendido?- espero respuesta por parte de Ana

-Si....- dijo con un hilo de voz

Hiei al oír la respuesta se dirigió rápidamente hacia la estancia de Mukuro, abrió la puerta . Pero no había nadie.

-JODER!- grito furioso

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta estaban destrozados, alguien les había decapitado y posteriormente descuartizado

-Vaya, he llegado tarde!- dijo desilusionado

-Hola, tu eres Hiei verdad?- dijo una voz

Hiei se giro hacia su derecha

Un youkai, mas o menos de su estatura, jugueteaba con los restos de lo que habían sido dos soldados

Su cuerpo era muy delgado de un color azul oscuro, una melena de un tono amarillento le caía por su robusta espalda, sus ojos radiaban ganas de matar y sed de sangre

-Quien eres?- pregunto Hiei

-Vamos Hiei , no reconoces a un antiguo amigo cuando lo ves......- dijo con una sonrisa traicionera

Hiei se ponía mas y mas furioso por momento, entonces se acordó!

-KENGI!- grito

Kengi se comenzó a reírse

-VAYA! JAJAJA!-dijo en tono irónico- creí que me habías olvidado.....

-Ja! Yo no olvido a los cobardes como tu, inbecil! A que has venido?!

-Me he enterado ,de que has encontrado a una humana muy interesante, verdad..... HI...EI! JAJAJAJA-dijo burlándose del pequeño koorime

Hiei ya no aguantaba mas las burlas de ese idiota.....! .

Desenvainó su espada y fue directamente a atacar a su oponente

Pero para su sorpresa Kengi consiguió esquivarle sin ningún problema

-Demasiado lento! Parece que no recuerdes quien te entreno.... cuanto hace de eso.... bueno da igual, ....se todas tu técnicas , y tu forma de luchar, a mi no me podrás ganar con estas técnicas, y aun menos con tu rapidez, porque yo ahora soy el doble de rápido que tu! Jajaja –hizo una pausa para secarse el sudor de la frente - Veras me interesa mucho esa humana o lo que sea , me vendrá genial para mi ejecito.

-jajajajaja!- se rió Hiei- eres mas imbecil de lo que yo creía! Para que quieres a la humana? Para hacerla tu esclava? Jajajaja que cretino eres!

Kengi a gran velocidad cogió a Hiei por el cuello y dijo en tono muy serio

-ESCUCHAME GILIPOLLAS!... se muchas cosas que tu ignoras de esa humana!.... me la llevare quieras o no.....HAS ENTENDIDO!?

-A mi...- cogió el brazo de Kengi y se lo doblo. Kengi soltó un aullido de dolor- NADIE ME DICE LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ENTIENDES!?- sus ojos escarlata estaban llenos de rencor hacia Kengi

CRACK!!, hizo el brazo izquierdo de Kengi al romperse. Hiei le había partido el hueso en dos!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito de dolor

-jajajaja- rió Hiei- me encanta verte sufrir......, y espérate ...... que esto solo ha sido el comienzo....., ni te imaginas lo que te queda por resistir,.... tus gritos de dolor son como música para mis oídos

Kengi con la ayuda de la otra mano, pudo apartar a Hiei , y lograr escapar y ponerse a salvo en lo alto de la puerta

Estaba malherido , tenia que pensar la forma de salir de ese castillo, no había sido buena idea venir solo. Kengi no se imaginaba que Hiei se había vuelto tan poderoso.

-Escúchame bien Hiei, tarde o temprano bajaras la guardia ,y cuando lo hagas yo estaré allí observándote para poder matarte de la forma mas cruel que te puedas imaginar- dijo con un gran desprecio y odio hacia el pequeño koorime

* * *

Ana seguía en la habitación sin moverse ni hacer ningún tipo de ruido , tal y como le había dicho Hiei.....

-HOLA HUMANA!

Ana se giro, una especie de lagarto gigante estaba delante del cuerpo sin vida del soldado..

-Que diablos eres tu?

El demonio empezó a carcajearse, tenia una boca llena de colmillos afilados como cuchillos

-NO ENTIENDO PORQUE EL JEFE LE INTERESAS TANTO! SOLO ERES UNA ASQUEROSA HUMANA! SI POR MI FUERA TE COMERIA AHORA MISMO!!-se le comenzó a caer la saliva .No simples gotas sino a chorro, era vomitivo!-PERO TRANQUILA ,JAJAJA NO TE COMERE ......-se fue aproximando hasta que estuvo a un metro de la cara de Ana- DE MOMENTO JAJAJA-Ana tubo que girar la cara para no vomitar , el aliento de ese ser apestaba a carne podrida!

-QUE TE PASA?! .......NO TE GUSTA EL OLOR A CARNE PODRIDA?.... JAJAJA QUE DELICADOS SOIS LOS HUMANOS! VENGA VAMOS ...EL JEFE NOS ESPERA-cogió a Ana por la cintura y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal

-SUELTAME!- Ana se intentaba sacarse de encima a ese monstruo maloliente, pero no había manera!

Hiei seguía observando su enemigo

De golpe , el secuaz de Kengi entro por la puerta , sujetando aun a Ana por la cintura

-VENGA HUMANA VETE CON TU AMIGO!! JAJAJAJA-dijo, mientras la tiraba de mala manera donde estaba Hiei.

Ana impactó con el duro suelo, pudo levantarse, sin problemas, solamente se había hecho una pequeña brecha en la frente

-Que no te había dicho que te quedaras callada, humana!!- dijo Hiei

-OYE VASTA YA DE LLAMARME HUMANA ....!MI NOMBRE ES ANA!!VALE IDIOTA?!-grito

Hiei se quedo callado

Ana tampoco creía lo que había dicho, ella nunca había sido así, su carácter se estaba volviendo mas violento

-ESCUCHAME HUMANA IDIOTA NO TENGO PROBLEMAS PARA MATARTE AHORA!! TE ENTERAS!!-le cogió del cuello y empezó a apretar

Ana no podía soportar a ese idiota

La rabia hizo que el poder oculto de Ana volviera a salir a la luz

Con la mano izquierda agarro con fuerza el brazo de Hiei y le apretó fuertemente

Hiei hizo una mueca de dolor extremo, de donde había sacado esa humana esa fuerza descomunal?

-SACA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI CUELLO-levanto la mirada hacia los ojos escarlata del koorime, los volvía a tener iluminados, una gran tormenta de nieve se levanto.

Hiei soltó el cuello de Ana y se aparto

Ana se giro hacia donde estaba el youkai lagarto, se levantó del suelo

-Pagaras lo que has hecho!- levantó el brazo derecho , y empezó a acumular la energía , para después lanzar un potente rayo , que lo dejo totalmente congelado

Kengi aprovecho el momento de confusión para huir , pero antes , lanzo una gran bola de energía hacia donde estaba Hiei

Ana se interpuso, impactando en ella en vez de hacerlo en Hiei.

Se quedo totalmente inmóvil en el suelo, llena de heridas graves, y sangrando por todas partes

-MIERDA! NO QUERIA MATARLA , A QUIEN QUERIA MATAR ERA A TI!-se giro –VOLVERE TE ACONSEJO QUE TE ENTRENES MAS , NO DEJARE DE OBSERVARTE Y CUANDO BAJES LA GUARDIA IRE Y TE MATARE JAJAJA-dicho esto se fue a gran velocidad

-Maldito hijo de......!!!!- dijo lleno de rabia

Se levanto del suelo, y se sacudió el polvo que tenia por toda la ropa, sus ojos se fijaron entonces hacia el cuerpo repleto de heridas de la humana... le había salvado..... porque.... como lo llaman los humanos..... Generosidad o algo parecido, estuvo un buen rato paralizado sin poder reaccionar

Se aproximo hacia su cuerpo, y se agacho.

Puso su mano izquierda en la yugular de Ana, busco el pulso, pero..... no había manera de encontrarlo.

Estuvo un rato , cuando por fin lo encontró, era muy débil pero aun seguía con vida, era muy extraño , un humano normal hubiera muerto en el acto, pero ella seguía con vida, no era momento de pensar , tenia que llevarla urgentemente a curarla .Mukuro, no estaba . No podía esperar hasta que ella regresará, nunca estaba cuando la necesitabas.....

Le cogió con cuidado la cabeza con su mano, y miro que no tuviera ninguna herida grave en la cabeza

Cuando vio que no tenia ninguna la levanto en brazos del suelo y se la llevo para dentro de la fortaleza, no paraba de gotear sangre.

Por fin llego a la habitación de recuperación.

Dejo a Ana en una camilla que había el lado de la maquina, la desnudo rápido y la introdujo en la maquina, le puso el respiradero y los cables necesarios

Cerro la compuerta principal, y se dirigió hacia el panel de control

La pantalla principal comenzó a dar los resultados del diagnósticos de las heridas:

-" DIAGNOSTICO DE LAS HERIDAS: MUY GRAVES PROBABILIDADES DE RECUPERACI"N: 40%"

-Mierda! –Hiei se apresuro a iniciar el programa de recuperación.... cada segundo contaba....

Lograra Hiei salvar a Ana con tan solo un 40% de posibilidades?........

Que poderes oculta Ana?................

Que sabia Kengi de la humana que Hiei ignora?...............

Que secreto se oculta en las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego?................

* * *

Que tal? Os ha gustado? Espero que si para cualquier cosa: .

Si alguien quiere agregarme a su messenger y quiere a una amiga pues adelante y un beso a todos/as.

HADA: hola espero que este tambien te guste besitos

Shady10: yo te lo presento jajajaja cuando quieras jajaja

AH! DEJAD REVIEW!! GRACIAS


	7. Una infancia destruida:La vida secreta d...

Hola que tal? Ya estoy aquí con el séptimo capitulo espero que os guste

Aviso: los personajes de yuyu-hakusho no me pertenecen , el resto son creaciones mias

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7 **

**Una infancia destruida:**

**La vida secreta de YUI**

Montañas de las almas perdidas....

Kengi estaba furioso!, no podía creer que había tenido que huir de ese maldito youkai de fuego!

Se podía imaginar como se estaría burlándose de él en este momento....Maldito Hiei.... si esa humana no se hubiera interpuesto..... ahora estaría muerto!.

Tenia que darse prisa! Había que idear otro plan.......

Kengi se detuvo delante de una gran roca, con una voz muy suave pronuncio una formula , cuando acabo, la roca empezó a moverse hacia la derecha, dejando ver la entrada de una cueva muy bien iluminada

Entro dentro, e hizo girar una pequeña maneta que estaba justo al lado de los paneles de control de la entrada, la entrada se cerro con un sonoro eco, que fue rebotando por las interminables paredes de esa gran cueva.

Cogió una de las antorchas, que colgaban de la pared, y empezó a caminar, hasta que llego a una sala con cuatro puertas, se dirigió , hacia la segunda , la abrió y entro, seguidamente la cerro, dejando la cueva en un profundo silencio

* * *

Castillo de Kitsune.....

Genkai apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior, tenia demasiadas cosas metidas en la cabeza.... pero había una en particular, que no la dejaba vivir...

Kitsune había estado toda la noche sentado en su trono , quizás no había sido buena idea haber dejado a Yui indefensa con esa bestia paseándose por la ciudad...

-Buenos días Kitsune...., ha llegado la hora de contarte toda la verdad...- Genkai se sentó en una silla, tomo un sorbo de su té –bien como ya te dije , yo conozco muy bien a tu hermana...

* * *

Recordando.....

"Hace muchos años , no me acuerdo cuantos pero , recuerdo muy bien como paso....

Yo aun era muy joven.... en esa época me dedicaba a participar en múltiples torneos de artes marciales, para mejorar mis técnicas y luchar con contrincantes poderosos... fue una época muy buena , tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ello, siempre iba en compañía de Toguro... cuando todavía era humano.... por aquel entonces, se celebraban muchos torneos clandestinos, aquí en el Makai, cuando Toguro se entero vino enseguida a decírmelo.

Este torneo era muy diferente a otros que se habían celebrado... en este se combatía por parejas, así que Toguro y yo nos escribimos juntos,

Fue realmente fácil , ganarlo, Toguro y yo hacíamos muy buena pareja de lucha , nos compenetramos, y sabíamos todo lo que el otro estaba pensando, éramos como un solo cuerpo y una sola mente

A veces pensaba que estábamos demasiado unidos..... pero no le daba importancia.... pero el tiempo se encargo de enseñarme que me equivocaba....

Al finalizar el torneo, Toguro decidió, irse a entrenarse por su cuenta y quedarse una temporada el Makai

Yo también decidí quedarme unos cuantos días por aquí .

Me instalé en lo mas profundo del bosque, en una vieja cabaña que había encontrado por error

Un día cuando regresaba de mi entrenamiento matinal, me encontré con una sorpresa , en la entrada de la cabaña había una mujer mayor , extendida en el suelo, corrí hacia ella, estaba inconsciente, llevaba un kimono azul claro, tenia el cabello totalmente blanco , y lo llevaba atado con un pasador rojo con tres púas a cada lado

La agarre como pude y la lleve para dentro de la cabaña, estuve cuidándola durante una semana.

Por fin se despertó y me contó que era una koorime que había sido expulsada de su hogar por querer ayudar a una niña maléfica a escapar

Entonces me dijo que no estaba sola, en una cueva había ocultado a una niña de uno un año de edad

Me suplicó que fuera en su busca , y me dijo algo que me dejo paralizada

* * *

"-Cuando encuentres a la niña , sobretodo pase lo que pase no le quites ninguno de los vendajes que lleva puesto, sobretodo el de la frente- paro para poder tomar un poco de sopa que le había hecho yo misma

Yo extrañada le pregunte

-Y eso porque?

Sus ojos emitían autentico terror

-Esa niña no es una koorime normal .....tiene un poder infernal en su interior que heredo de su padre..... un poder que si no se controla podría resultar mortal!...Hasta que no consiga controlarlo es la única manera de que no se manifesté.

-Que es lo que tiene de tan espantoso en la frente?

-UN OJO!....... UN OJO INFERNAL! QUE LE PERMITE INVOCAR AL DRAGON DE LLAMAS NEGRAS CUANDO SE ENFURECE!!!!-su rostro estaba desencajado por el terrible terror que le tenia – También tienes que saber que el brazo izquierdo tiene un dragón negro tatuado, no le quites el vendaje del brazo o todo su poder será liberado "

* * *

Cuando acabo de decir esas palabras cayo desmayada el suelo, producto del esfuerzo realizado.

Salí de la cabaña y me dirigí hacia el sitio que me había indicado la anciana, busque la entrada de la cueva, pero no había manera, quizás se había confundido en

indicarme el lugar donde esta situada la cueva.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar por finalizada mi búsqueda, algo llamo mi atención.... entre medio de una ramas se asomaba tímidamente lo que parecía ser la entrada a una cueva, retiré las ramas y hojas, y efectivamente allí estaba , la entrada, introduje la cabeza para ver si la niña estaba allí.

Una niña de un año mas o menos estaba en el fondo de la cueva , inconsciente, toda envuelta en vendas, con una especie de formulas mágicas que le cubrían casi todo el cuerpo, y como me había dicho la anciana koorime en la frente llevaba una venda blanca , no le quite ninguna venda .

La cogí en brazos y me la lleve a toda prisa hacia la cabaña , cuando llegue la anciana ya estaba conciente.

Deje a la niña en la cama.

Me senté en frente de la koorime.

-Todavía no me ha dicho su nombre....

-Es cierto, perdona preciosa, la edad no perdona y ya no tengo la misma memoria de cuando tenia tu edad... Mi nombre es Mitchu

-Encantada , mi nombre es Genkai

-Vaya un bonito nombre para una chica guapa ...

-Quien es esta niña?

Mitchu miro con ternura a la pequeña

-Es mi nieta, se llama Yui , como mi madre..

-Y que ha hacéis tan lejos de vuestro hogar?

-Veras... es una larga historia y también muy cruel...

-Pues explíquemela

-Bien como quieras.....

* * *

( FLASH BACK)

Isla flotantes de las koorime.....

Un año antes........

-Lui ha tenido gemelos! Igual que Hina!- dijo una de las koorimes que asistían al parto

-Expulsar inmediatamente a este niño de fuego!, Antes de que provoque alguna desgracia!!!.- se giro hacia la niña , por raro que pareciera esa niña no lloraba y tenia una mirada muy fría, inusual ,en ninguna koorime

-Que hacemos con la niña?- pregunto otra de las koorimes

-Ella se quedará con nosotras

Pero había una cosa que ninguna de ellas sabia.... una cosa que le había sucedido a Lui durante el embarazo

Poco antes de dar a luz, Lui fue atacada por un youkai,....... a ella no le sucedió nada , aparte de unos cuantos arañazos y magulladuras ...pero si afecto a su embarazo...

Lui estaba embarazada de gemelos : un niño y una niña , al niño no le sucedió nada , pero a la niña la hirieron de gravedad, para poder sobrevivir ,absorbió gran cantidad de energía maligna que pertenecía por herencia a su hermano, convirtiéndola en medio diablesa de fuego.

Pero no fue lo único que heredo de su padre,...... aparte de la enorme fuerza también desarrollo un ojo maligno y una especie de dragón negro tatuado en el brazo izquierdo, que le permitía llamar al dragón negro cuando se le antojaba y hacer uso de las llamas negras.

Al nacer Yui parecía una koorime normal, su color de pelo era el correcto....

( FIN FLASH BACK)

* * *

Pero cuando pasaron unos cuantos meses empezó a cambiar......

Su tono de pelo empezó a cambiar a volverse de un tono castaño con mechas rubias... su carácter era cada vez mas violento.... hasta que un día.....

se le empezó a abrir el ojo maligno y a los pocos días le salió también el tatuaje del dragón.....

Al verlo Lui le puso unos vendajes especiales con una formula mágica, que le impedían usar las llamas negras

Durante casi un año la crió junto con Yukina ..... hasta que la anciana koorime se entero y decidió expulsarla......

-PORFAVOR DEVUÉLVEME A MI NIÑA!! ... YA EXPUSASTEIS A MI HIJO , NO ME ROBÉIS A MI HIJA TAMBIEN!!

-ESO HABERLO PENSADO ANTES DE HABER TENIDO RELACIONES CON UN HOMBRE!

Sin ningún miramiento lanzo a la niña por el acantilado ,pero antes a Lui le dio tiempo de darle el colgante con la perla .

-MI NIÑA!!!!!-grito

* * *

A escondidas , yo pude huir de la isla flotante y poder rescatar a mi nieta de una muerte casi segura..... la cogí y me puse en marcha... pero hace una semana un youkai nos ataco, no tuve mas remedio que esconder a la niña en una cueva.

Bueno esta es la historia... cruel de esta niña....

-Vaya que historia tan terrible...

-Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de mi nieta , porque acabaría matándome

-La única solución es borrarle todos lo recuerdos que pueda tener y ocultarle todos los poderes , hasta que tenga bastante voluntad para dominarlos

-Pero .... como lo haremos.....

-Muy fácil yo conozco un conjuro de anulación y otro de olvido.

En menos de medio día los conjuros estaban hechos, el ojo maligno había desaparecido completamente , igual que el tatuaje, ya ni siquiera necesitaba las vendas , ni las formulas mágicas. En otras palabras era totalmente una humana!

-Que vamos ha hacer ahora con ella?- pregunto Mitchu

-La enviare a un mundo paralelo..... será mejor que sea feliz en otro mundo ... que amagarse la vida aquí....

Me despedí de Mitchu y le dije que Yui volvería

Cogí en brazos a la niña, y me dirigí hacia las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los demonios de fuego.... decían que dentro de esa ciudad había un espejo que en realidad era una puerta interdimensional .

Por el camino y sin que yo me diera cuenta a Yui se le cayo el colgante, en medio del bosque

Por sin llegamos delante de la entrada, la pasamos sin problemas , encontré el espejo enseguida, antes de introducirla dentro le dije:

-Lo siento Yui por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti .... vivirás como una humana mas... querrás, amaras y te relacionaras como una mas, sin saber quien eres en realidad, pero.... cuando cumplas 23 años en ese mundo , será la hora de enfrentarte a los demonios del pasado.... sufrirás mucho .... Yui.... pero tienes que ser fuerte y aguantar , yo estaré allí para ayudarte....se lo que lo conseguirás ......ahora se feliz... porque lo que te espera... es mucho dolor y muerte....

Introduje a la niña dentro del espejo.....

Fue derecha hasta una mujer embarazada y se introdujo.....nueve meses después nació una niña preciosa que su madre llamó Ana......

Fin de recordar.......

* * *

-Bueno Kitsune esta es la historia......

Kitsune no podía creer lo que había escuchado......

-Ahora entiendo porque usted me contó que tenia una hermana y como podía traerla de vuelta... se sentía culpable verdad?

Genkai bajo la mirada avergonzada

-Así es........

-Porque lo hizo....- Kitsune se enfurecía por momentos- PORQUE NO CUIDO DE ELLA EN VEZ DE ABANDONARLA EN OTRO MUNDO!!!

-POR QUE HUBIERA ACABADO MATÁNDOME!!!

Nitsa fue a tranquilizar a su amigo

-Por favor Kitsune.....ella hizo lo correcto

-Tu crees?

-Claro, ahora lo único en que tenemos que pensar es en encontrar el paradero de Yui

Encontraran a Yui?.......

Conseguirá Ana controlar sus poderes ocultos?......

Que hará Hiei cuando averigüe quien es en realidad Ana?..............

* * *

Que tal? Os ha gustado? Espero que si para cualquier cosa: .

Si alguien quiere agregarme a su messenger y quiere a una amiga pues adelante y un beso a todos/as.

HADA: pues aquí tienes una de las respuestas que me pedías, me preguntabas que tenia que ver Genkai en todo esto.. bueno pues aquí tienes la repuesta.

Veras.... Kitchune aunque parezca muy poderoso, no lo es. Y yo .... pues mas o menos igual que Hiei quizás un poco mas..... pero eso si con el tiempo.....


	8. Empiezan los entrenamientos

Hola , por fin he podido acabar el dichoso capitulito, bueno espero que os guste

Aviso: los personajes de yuyu-hakusho no me pertenecen, el resto son creaciones mias

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 8**

**Empiezan los entrenamientos**

Hiei iba tan deprisa como podía , llevaba dos horas intentando salvar a la humana....

Cuando lo tubo todo listo , espero a saber la diagnostico de las heridas y las posibilidades de recuperación

Un leve pitido que procedía de la tabla de control , indicaba que los resultados ya estaban apunto.

Se apresuro a mirarlos:

"DIAGNOSTICO DE LAS HERIDAS: LEVES PROBABILIDADES DE RECUPERACI"N: 90"

Una sonrisa de orgulloso se le dibujo en su rostro aniñado

-Magnifico, dejare la maquina en automático y me iré a entrenar un rato!- apretó el botón de automático y se fue de la sala de recuperación

Se dirigió hacia el bosque y se interno en él.

------------------------------------

Ya casi era de noche cuando Hiei apareció de entre el bosque, llevaba toda la ropa hecha pedazos, señal que había tenido algún encuentro con algún youkai poderoso

Fue directamente a su habitación para ducharse y ponerse ropa nueva .

Mukuro llamo a su puerta.

Hiei abrió aun con todo el pelo chorreando

-Ah eres tu... ya era hora que volvieras- dijo secándose el pelo con una toalla-se puede saber donde te metes todas las mañanas?

Mukuro cerro la puerta tras de s

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo lo que haga y lo que no haga- se sentó en una silla – quería consultarte una cosa..

Hiei dejo la toalla mojada encima de la cama y se giro hacia Mukuro

-Hn!- protesto

-Que ha pasado aquí esta mañana?

-Ja! He tenido visita de un viejo" amigo"

-Otra cosa que vamos a hacer con esa humana? La vas a mandar otra vez al Ningenkai?

-No de momento no....

-Esta bien .Te ocupas tu entonces?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Hiei

-Me lo tomare como un si , bueno te dejo tengo asuntos pendientes..... – dicho eso se levanto y se fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo- esa humana podría llegar a ser un peligro, sabes tan bien como yo que poder tiene y eso que todavía no lo ha desarrollado ...

-Jajajaja- se rió Hiei

Mukuro sorprendida se giro hacia el youkai de fuego

-Se puede saber de que te ríes?

-Parece que no me conozcas..... si llegará a ser peligrosa yo mismo la mataría

-Vaya....

No dijo nada mas se dio media vuelta y se fue

Hiei se quedo pensativo.....

Tenia que ir a haber que tal iba la recuperación de esa humana.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de recuperación

La maquina aun seguía trabajando. Hiei se aproximo hacia el panel de control para ver cuanto faltaba para acabar

" DIAGNOSTICO DE LAS HERIDAS: MUY LEVES PROBABILIDADES DE RECUPERACI"N: 100 TIEMPO PARA FINALIZAR RECUPERACI"N: 7 SEGUNDOS"

Hiei se giro hacia la enorme esfera que contenía el cuerpo desnudo de Ana

Ordeno a un soldado que cogiera a la humana , la vistiera y la llevara de nuevo a la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 años mas tarde....

Ningenkai...

Japón...12:30AM

Kurama regresaba a su casa después de un día agotador.

Yusuke les había llamado la noche anterior para informales de una nueva misión.

Había una cosa que le extrañaba mucho a Kurama; que diablos pasaba con Hiei?

No era normal en él desaparecer durante tanto tiempo... había dos posibles razones por las cuales Hiei no diera señales de vida....

Primera....... que le hubiera pasado algo grave o que lo hubieran matado

Segunda.... que estaba demasiado ocupado con alguna cosa que no quería que nadie se enterara.... podía ser una técnica nueva o que huera encontrado a alguien...... alguien poderoso o poderosa.....

Yusuke había comentado en la reunión que habían celebrado esa misma tarde , que Genkai les tenia que comentar un asunto muy serio.... mas concretamente quería presentarles a una persona que les podía ser de gran ayuda en la siguiente misión

Por suerte, el día siguiente era domingo y tenia fiesta en el instituto, así podría ir a averiguar por su cuenta quien era esa persona tan misteriosa .....

Había decidido no decirle nada a Yusuke , ni a Kubawara , prefería ir solo e investigarlo por su cuenta

Miro su reloj de pulsera, indicaba las 12:40AM era muy tarde!

Arranco a correr por las calles oscuras, sus zapatos retumbaban por la ancha calle

Por fin llego a su casa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domingo

06:30AM

Estación de tren

Hacia una mañana de verano muy calurosa, un sol muy radiante se asomaba tímidamente entre los edificios.

Kurama había llegado diez minutos antes, compro el billete de ida y se dispuso a coger el tren.

El tren puntual, se estaciono en la vía correspondiente,

-" Dentro de cinco minutos el tren procedente de Tokio efectuará su salida por la vía 5 , por favor señores pasajeros vaya subiendo y ocupando sus asientos, gracias"- dijo una mujer por los altavoces, anunciando el tren que Kurama tenia que coger.

Kurama se levanto del incomodo banco en el cual se había sentado, esperando la llegada de ese tren

Se apresuro a subirse y sentarse en el asiento que indicaba el billete, mas exactamente era el 23

Giro la cabeza mirando a través de la ventanilla como los demás pasajeros se apresuraban a subir también

Quien podía ser la extraña persona que Genkai les quería presentar?

La curiosidad era el mayor defecto de Kurama, en mas de un lío le había metido....pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo...pero tampoco lo pretendía

El silbato de salida empezó a sonar , era la señal de que el tren iba a efectuar la inmediata salida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de la maestra Genkai

08:00AM

-Maestra Genkai, el desayuno esta listo, -dijo Yukina con su dulce sonrisa de siempre, asomándose tímidamente, por la enorme puerta corrediza que daba el patio trasero de la inmensa casa de Genkai

Genkai se giro, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias , enseguida vamos- dijo Genkai

Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia donde la tenia anteriormente

-Vale Ana! Ya es suficiente por hoy!- grito Genkai

-Ya era hora....- susurro

-Que has dicho niña.....? –dijo Genkai al mismo tiempo que le daba una colleja

-AIIIIH! Pero que diablos hace..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-protesto Ana

-Así aprenderás a no quejarte tanto, eres igual que Yusuke.....!!!

Ana extrañada pregunto:

-Quien es ese Yusuke ?Ese nombre lo repite con mucha frecuencia?

Genkai, sonrió en recordar los entrenamientos con Yusuke...... habían sido años muy bueno llenos de aventuras y peleas, con enemigos muy poderosos!

Como Toguro y otros como él, que ansiaban apoderarse del mundo o querían destruirlo...

Pero ya hacia dos o tres años que no sucedía nada , los espíritus estaban muy calmados, y reinaba la paz en el Makai.

Yusuke y los demás protestaban porque se aburrían.... Kurama por el contrario le gustaba la paz que ahora reinaba el los dos mundos. Tanto en el Makai , como en el Ningenkai.... aunque a veces se aventuraba a ir a lo mas recóndito del Makai , en busca de enemigos poderosos.

Pero , la paz no iba a durar mucho tiempo mas...... todo el Makai esta revolucionado con la vuelta de Yui de nuevo en el Makai, todo el Makai había oído hablar de ella , pero no sabían que aspecto tenia.... por suerte de Ana... aun no estaba preparara .

Genkai no había revelado a Ana su verdadera identidad, pensó que seria mejor que lo descubriera ella misma en su momento

Genkai había estado hablando con Hiei , para que se la entregara:

------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

1 año y medio antes....

Makai.....

-Vaya .. usted no es Genkai.......?- Hiei volvía de entrenarse junto con Ana, esa humana cada vez aprendía mas rápidamente sus técnicas de espada

Ana salto de lo alto de una rama, y se situó al lado de Hiei

-Si lo soy, he venido a buscarte niña

-Ah mi?

-Ana , acaba los ejercicios del entrenamiento- dijo Hiei, sin girarse, lo dijo en un tono tan serio y a la vez tan rotundo.

Obedeció sin rechistar cuando Hiei se ponía a hablar en ese tono mas valía no replicarle

Se alejo del lugar, dejando a Genkai y a Hiei solos en medio del bosque.

Hiei fue el primero en articular palabra.

-A que ha venido?- dijo en su tono de voz habitual

Genkai sonrió maliciosamente

-Vamos Hiei , no estoy ciega , aunque sea vieja, aun me doy cuenta de las cosas..

-Quien es esa chica? Usted seguro que sabe alguna cosa de su poder oculto o me equivoco?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Hiei- dijo Genkai desviando su mirada hacia el suelo

Hiei se giro, dando la espalda a la vieja maestra

-Por mi haga lo que quiera...- dijo sin inmutarse

Acto seguido se fue , desapareciendo entre la espesura del frondoso bosque

FIN FLASHBACK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde hacia un año y medio mas o menos, Ana había estado entrenándose con Genkai, le había enseñado lo básico y alguna técnica de vibraciones espirituales, ahora incluso era mas rápida que la propia Genkai, aunque , si en el combate se refiere, ella era mas superior que Ana , aunque por bien poco.

Genkai sabia perfectamente cuales eran los verdaderos poderes de la chica , pero ni se le paso por la cabeza la idea de debérselos, podría ser muy peligroso.

Cuando estuviera lo suficientemente entrenada y preparada , la comenzaría a entrenar para poder dominarlos

Genkai calculaba que tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz, y mas valía estar preparados

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama seguía leyendo su libro favorito , por un momento desvió su mirada del libro, para posarla en su reloj de pulsera, las agujas marcaban las 8:00 en punto, ya faltaba menos de media hora para llegar a su destino

Por fin llego a su a su destino, después de dos horas sentado tenia ganas de estirar las piernas, el tren paro por completo, en la estación, los viajeros comenzaron a bajar Kurama incluido.

Una agradable brisa soplaba , sus suaves cabellos color rojizo empezaron a moverse a su son, era una sensación muy agradable , estaba en plena montaña, los pájaros cantaban a pleno pulmón , daba gusto estar allí en plena mañana, llevaba puesto un jersey de color rojo apagado, unos téjanos azul cielo y unas bambas blancas

Se aparto el flequillo, de delante de los ojos y se puso en marcha, por el camino que llevaba hasta la gran casa de Genkai

De sopetón, comenzó a notar una gran energía espiritual ,procedente de algún lugar del bosque, cada paso que daba se hacia mas intensa , y se podía notar mas claramente.

Por fin llego a la gran puerta de entrada de la casa, la abrió sin problemas

-Hola? Hay alguien? Soy yo Kurama!

Ana al oír la voz de alguien en el patio principal, se asomo, y vio a un chico alto , mas bien delgado y muy atractivo

Ana se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él

-Hola te puedo ayudar en algo?- Ana se detuvo de golpe, notaba una gran energía que provenía del chico misterioso

Kurama se giro hacia ella , sus ojos verdes chocaron con los verdes de Ana , los dos se quedaron quietos observándose entre sí.

Kurama noto que la gran fuerza espiritual , que había notado antes procedía de esa chica

-Hola....- Ana fue la primera en decir una palabra después de estar mas de dos minutos observándose mutuamente- nos conocemos? Me resultas familiar pero no recuerdo de donde exactamente

Kurama sonri

-No , creo que cual es tu nombre?

-Ana , y el tuyo?

-Bonito nombre, pero no es japonés verdad? Yo me llamo Kurama- dijo con otra de sus sonrisas

-Vaya , que observador eres, verdad? Pues no es hebreo.

-Eres Japonesa?

-No , soy Española

-Si pero a partir de ahora serás Japonesa-dijo una voz femenina muy conocida

-Maestra Genkai! Cuanto tiempo! Como va todo?

-Hola Kurama, has venido solo?

-Si , Yusuke y el resto vendrán la semana que vendrán la semana que viene

-Vaya , y por lo visto no has podido esperarte verdad?- dijo Genkai con una gran sonrisa

-Jajajaja Ya me conoce , la curiosidad es uno de mis peores defectos

-Kurama.... te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Ana interrumpiendo

Kurama giro su atractiva mirada hacia Ana

-Claro! Adelante

-Tu no eres del todo humano? O me equivoco? Noto como si ocultases tu verdadera forma o personalidad, como si estuvieras poseído por un espíritu muy poderoso

Tanto Kurama , como Genkai se quedaron a cuadros. Como podía saber ella , que realmente era un zorro espiritual, dentro de una forma humana?

Genkai no esperaba que hubiese adelantado tanto, en el entrenamiento.

-Vaya , una chica lista... es totalmente cierto

Kurama le explicó a Ana toda su historia , mientras tomaban una taza de te en el salón principal

-Vaya historia Kurama......

Genkai abajo la mirada hacia su taza de té

Que pasaría cuando Ana , descubriera su verdadera historia?

-Si y no estoy muy orgulloso de ella créeme

-Entiendo

Genkai interrumpió la conversación

-Kurama ...... he de hablar contigo de algo importante , ven conmigo

-Claro

Los dos se fueron fuera del salón , dejando a Ana y a Yukina solas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el jardín trasero.

Genkai se detuvo en seco

-Kurama he de pedirte un favor

Kurama no respondi

-Has notado la gran energía espiritual que tiene Ana verdad?

-Si , pero también noto algo que no es normal.

Genkai se quedo blanca, no había pensado que un espíritu tan poderoso como Kurama, habría podido notar la verdadera energía infernal de ella, por muy oculta que estuviera un youkai poderoso la notaria.

Kurama , vio la cara de preocupación que había puesto Genkai, prefirió callar, por el momento y investigar por su cuenta

-Y bien cual es ese favor

-Quiero pedirte que entrenes a Ana , es muy importante

-Pero , no la entrena usted...

-Si pero, después de un año y medio.... creo que ya me ha superado.....

A Kurama se le pusieron los ojos como platos

-Que! A usted! Pero....

-Es muy rápida....... pero no sabe como usar la fuerza.. he pensado que tu eres un experto en ese aspecto.... me harías un gran favor

Kurama estuvo bastante tiempo pensándoselo

-Esta bien le haré el favor que me pide

-"Así podré ver por mi mismo que fuerza tiene realmente esa chica"- pensó para él mismo

-Kurama, has de saber , una cosa mas.... no solo lo ago por ella , intuyo , que algo maligno , se aproxima, algo que nunca antes había notado..... por eso es mejor que estéis preparados... y cuantos mas seáis mas posibilidades tendréis de ganar

Kurama se giro y se fue directamente hacia el salón.

Ana estaba todavía bebiéndose el té, sin retirar su mirada de la taza dijo:

-He escuchado lo que te ha dicho Genkai.....

-Vaya... y que te parece la idea.

-Me encanta....- dijo girando la cabeza ,acompañada de una amplia sonrisa- será muy divertido

-Opinamos lo mismo, pero has de saber que voy a ser muy duro, mucho mas que Genkai, no voy a tener en cuenta que eres una chica, voy a tratarte , como si fueras un chico, después de lo que te he dicho , te sigue pareciendo divertido?

-Si.........ahora mas que antes

-Bien , empezaremos a mañana por la mañana

-"Me parece que me divertiré mucho"- pensó Kurama

Mañana seria un día muy interesante para ambos.....

Ana por fin comenzaba el entrenamiento decisivo......para potenciar sus técnicas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

que os ha gustado espero que si para cualquier cosa, 

ady: tranquila mejorara , ya lo creo que mejora jejeje

Shady10. SISISISI , pasara algo, hay muchas parejas, pero tendras que ser un poco paciente


	9. El rencuentro del grupo

Hola de nuevo! Perdonad mi tardía, pero he estado muy ocupada aquí tenéis el capitulo 9 de este fic deseo que os guste

Aviso: los personajes de yu yu hakusho no me pertenecen el resto son creaciones mias

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 9**

**El rencuentro del grupo:**

**Una nueva componente**

6 meses mas tarde

Casa de la Maestra Genkai

08:30 AM

-VENGA MUÉVETE MAS DEPRISA!!!-los ojos esmeralda de Kurama se movían muy deprisa, intentaba seguir a su oponente.

Aunque esta vez solo se tratase de un simple ejercicio de velocidad

Kurama se lo tomaba muy en serio, era la manera que a la vez que enseñaba, aprendía de sus propios errores , que aunque parezca mentira, también los tenia

Ana intentaba ir mas deprisa, aunque, para engañar a Kurama era bastante difícil......... para no decir imposible, era realmente bueno....

Pero no iba a dejar que la superase , al menos en lo que a velocidad se refería

Era cierto que Kurama era muy rápido , pero Hiei lo era mucho mas

-A DESAYUNAR! – grito Yukina desde el otro lado del jardín

Kurama se giro hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos verdes claros, era raro que esa chica tan delicada , fuese la hermana melliza de Hiei, eran como el día y la noche

-AHORA MISMO VAMOS!- grito

Yukina se volvió a meter dentro de la casa

-Bien, aremos un pequeño descanso para desayunar- dijo secándose la sudor que le caía de la frente, con una toalla- después continuaremos , no pienses que ya hemos acabado..... justo estamos empezando el entrenamiento de hoy, esto solo a sido el calentamiento

Ana que ya iba por mitad de camino hacia la entrada de la casa se paro en seco

-Ya me lo figuraba....- dicho eso siguió con su camino

Kurama no respondió , se limito a seguir a su alumna , hacia el interior de la gran casa

El día se acabo tan deprisa como empezó, ya hacia rato que el sol se había ocultado y ya casi seria hora de cenar

-Bien, Ana estos 6 meses han sido agotadores para ambos, mientras te entrenaba , yo mismo he progresado mucho, pero ya no te puedo enseñar nada mas , no se quien te habrá entrenado antes que Genkai y yo pero ha hecho muy buen trabajo, en cuestión a la velocidad

Cuando Ana le iba a decir el nombre de esa persona , Genkai les interrumpió

Los dos se giraron hacia la anciana, tenia cara de preocupación, algo malo había sucedido o estaba por suceder

-Que sucede maestra Genkai? – pregunto Ana con preocupación en sus ojos

-Algo malvado se esta aproximando , y pronto estará aquí , -Su cara mostraba ,el verdadero terror que sentía Genkai

-Algo maligno... pero el que?

Los dos ojos de Genkai fueron a posarse en los de ella

-No se decírtelo con certeza.... y eso me preocupa , porque significa que no lo he vivido nunca, y créeme niña, yo he visto mucho en los largos años que viví en el Makai de joven..... pero esto me supera del todo.- hizo una pequeña pausa, y a los pocos segundos continuo- Quiero que los dos vayáis mañana a primera hora a buscar a Yusuke y a Kuwabara, y venid enseguida para aquí, hay que estudiar la situación .... cuanto antes mejor

-Per....- Kurama la interrumpió

-Esta bien aremos lo que dice- Kurama no le gustaba para nada la cara de preocupación de Genkai

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente....

Estación de tren

08:30AM

´Kurama y Ana ya hacia mas de una hora que estaban allí, el tren procedente de Tokio, llegaba con una hora de retraso...

-Madre mía! Como tarda el condenado tren- dijo Ana ya impaciente

Kurama la miro y sonrió

-Dime una cosa Kurama.. Yusuke .. es tan fuerte como decís.?

Justo cuando iba a responder a la pregunta de su amiga, el silbido del tren les interrumpió la conversación

-Vamos démonos prisa!- grito Kurama, cogiendo la mano de Ana y estirándola hacia el interior del vagón

El tren no tardo mas de dos horas en llegar a su destino

-mmmm que bien poder estirar un poco las piernas después de dos horas sentados- dijo Ana estirando los brazos

-Haber... donde se habrá metido Yusuke y Kuwabara?

-Que has quedado aquí?

-Si , pero conociendo a Yusuke , seguro que se retrasa , ven tenemos tiempo para tomar un café

-De acuerdo

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería

Después de casi media hora Yusuke y Kuwabara aparecieron

-Vaya Kurama cuanto tiempo!

-Hola Yusuke , Kuwabara que tal todo?. Mira os quiero presentar a una amiga que se unirá a nuestro grupo, si Koenma lo acepta claro os parece bien la idea?

Yusuke se giro y se sus ojos se fijaron en los ojos verde oscuro de Ana

-Vaya Kurama, que novia tan guapa que te has echado... eh- dijo con una sonrisa burlona de las suyas

-Pero que dices Yusuke , ella no es mi novia , es solamente una amiga- dijo alterado

-Jajaja vaya con tus amigos Kurama , hola mi nombre es Ana, encantada de conoceros-Ana alargo la mano

Yusuke al ver que le alargaba la mano , se puso en tono mas serio y se aproximo hacia ella

Pero de golpe Yusuke noto una gran energía desconocida, pero muy poderosa, que venia directamente del cuerpo de Ana

Se detuvo se inmediato , se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos , Kurama al ver la reacción de su amigo , se le formo una sonrisa picara en su rostro perfecto, sabia que Yusuke lo notaria

Yusuke se limito a darle la mano , pero dijo una sola palabra salvo de un " Hola" un poco soso

Los cuatro , se dirigieron hacia la casa de Yusuke, que estaba situada a escasos diez minutos de la estación de tren

-Pasad , haced como si fuese vuestra casa.. – dijo mientras abría la puerta de entrada

Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a entrar de uno en uno

-Esto.. Yusuke... no es por parecer mal educada pero esta un poco desordenado no crees?

Yusuke se giro y hecho un vistazo al gran comedor, estaba todo lleno de envoltorios de comida precocinada!

-Bueno... es que ...

Entre todos lo recogieron enseguida y se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa

Yusuke se puso serio de repente

-Que sucede?- pregunto un poco nervioso

Kurama mantenía su mirada en la taza que tenia delante suyo su rostro mostraba preocupación

-No lo sabemos exactamente , pero Genkai afirma que dentro de muy poco sucederá algo .. algo maligno

-Pues hay que estar atentos , llamare a Botan para ver si saben algo mas acerca de esto- Yusuke se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, , después de unos segundos, regreso con los que parecía un ordenador portátil, lo puso encima de la mesa y lo abrió , comenzó a tocar unos cuantos botones y salió la imagen de una chica de pelo azul y grandes ojos rojos .

Pero la imagen no era muy clara, había interferencias

-BOTAN ME OYES!- grito Yusuke

-YUSUKE! APENAS TE RECIBO, LA SEÑAL ES MUY DEVIL, HAY INTERFERENCIAS!- grito Botan

-QUE SUCEDE?! AH SUCEDIDO ALGO?

-TE ACUERDAS DEL TORNEO CLANDESTINO DE ARTES MARCIALES...

-CLARO! PERO LO PROHIBIERON HACE TIEMPO

-ESO PENSÁBAMOS, PERO.....

-PERO QUE BOTAN, NO TE QUEDES CALLADA!

-HEMOS RECIBIDO NOTICIAS DE QUE UN DEMONIO LLAMADO YAMU HA CONVOCADO A TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL MAKAI PARA PARTICIPAR EL QUE ÉL LLAMA

" EL TORNEO CLANDESTINO DE ARTES MARCIALES POR GRUPOS DEL MEIKAI"

-MEIKAI... QUE SIGNIFICA? NUNCA LO HABIA OIDO ANTES

-MEIKAI SIGNIFICA INFIERNO ES DECIR QUE ES LO QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS COMO INFRAMUNDO O INFIERNO, ALLI VAN A PARAR LAS ALMAS DE LOS ASESINOS MAS SANGUINARIOS Y MALBADOS , ES UN MUNDO APARTADO DE LOS DEMAS.

-NO ENTIENDO BOTAN

-VERAS EXISTE EL NINGENKAI QUE ES EL MUNDO HUMANO, EL REIKAI QUE ES EL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL, EL MAKAI QUE ES EL MUNDO INFERNAL, Y POR ULTIMO EL MUNDO MAS TENEBROSO Y OSCURO DE LOS CUATRO MUNDOS EL MEIKAI, SEGURO QUE LO HAS OIDO HABLAR DE ÉL VERDAD?

-POR SUPUESTO.. PERO NO SABIA QUE EXISTIERA

-PERO MIRA QUE ERES BURRO YUSUKE, PERO SI YA ESTUBIESTEIS ALLI

-A SI.. PUES NO LO RECUERDO JEJEJE

-BUENO NO IMPORTA, SEGURAMENTE PRONTO, UN MENSAJERO OS VENDRA A VISITAR CON LA INTENCIÓN DE QUE PARTICIPEIS EN EL TORNEO

Ana giro su mirada hacia el balcón, en el había lo que parecía un demonio con unos enormes cuernos en la cabeza y grandes alas que le sobresalían de su peluda espalda

-Creo que ya esta aquí- dijo

Todos se giraron hacia el balcón

Yusuke se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia allí, abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal y dejo entrar a la enorme bestia halada

-Quien eres? – Yusuke espero una respuesta.

-Tu eres Urameshi?- dijo el demonio

-Si que quieres de mi?

-JAJAJAJA de ti nada- dijo riendo a pleno pulmón

Yusuke estaba perdiendo los nervios por momentos

-Desgraciado te estas burlando de mi? TE MATARE!- dijo mientras se tiraba a atacar a su oponente

-Espera Yusuke no creo que este idiota haya venido para retarte a una lucha, creo que es el mensajero que decía Botan- dijo Ana sujetando a Yusuke

-La humana tiene razón, mi señor Yamu me ha ordenado que les comunique a : Urameshi, Kubawara, Kurama, Hiei , y Ana , que están invitados al torneo clandestino de Artes Marciales del Meikai

-Oye tu de que me conoces a mi?- pregunto Ana intrigada , quien era ese misterioso mensajero? Y ese tal Yamu? Y cuales eran las intenciones que tenia Yamu para haber resucitado ese torneo oscuro después de tantos años sin haberse celebrado?

-JAJAJAJA mi señor tiene noticias de tu gran fuerza que aun esta dormida en el interior de tu cuerpo, te hemos estado observando durante mas de un año y mi señor tiene muchas ganas de comprobar ese poder oculto , ha decidido que debes unirte al grupo de Urameshi .Los cinco ya estáis inscritos en el torneo, os deseo mucha suerte para el torneo, PORQUE LA NECESITAREIS! –dijo mientras de dirigía hacia el balcón

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO! Y SI NO QUEREMOS LUCHAR?- dijo Yusuke

La enorme bestia se detuvo al instante y se giro, poso sus ojos azules en los marrones claros de Yusuke

-Muy fácil QUE LA HUMANIDAD DESAPARECERA!!!!! ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE OS PRESENTEIS Y NO INTENTEIS SALTAROS LAS NORMAS PORQUE HEMOS PUESTO UNA BOMBA ATOMICA EN CADA UNO DE LOS TRES MUNDOS QUE CONOCEIS ,ES DECIR: UNA EN EL NINGENKAI , OTRA EN EL MAKAI Y OTRA EN EL REIKAI

-Maldito seáis! Lo pagareis con vuestra vida! Os lo juro- dijo Yusuke ya fuera de sus casillas

-No intentes nada Urameshi, guárdate esa rabia para el torneo!, si me atacas haré estallar la bomba que hay en el mundo humano, eso es lo que quieres?

Yusuke se detuvo en seco

-LARGATE DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN Y TE MATE!- grito Urameshi, su fuerza espiritual aumentaba por momentos

-Tranquilo que ya me largo, además aquí huele a podrido.. odio el olor que hacen los espíritus que defienden la justicia y al olor humano es mas repulsivo todavía, el torneo se cerebrara dentro de un mes, a las 12 en punto del mediodía un barco os vendrá a recoger , mas vale que estéis los cinco , porque como solo falte uno ,aremos estallar las tres bombas.- el demonio empezó a elevarse y desapareció a gran velocidad ante el asombro de todos

-Urameshi....- dijo con un hilo de voz Kubawara

-Malditos..-dijo indignado Yusuke

-Tranquilo tendrán lo que se merecen...- dijo Ana poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-Lo se, amigos , esta bien tenemos un mes para entrenarnos a fondo, Kurama avisa a Hiei . Kubawara , Ana y yo regresaremos al templo de Genkai para entrenarnos , y así veremos ese poder oculto de Ana y porque ese tal Yamu esta tan interesado en el

-De acuerdo-contesto Kurama

-Bien , el resto estáis dispuestos también?- pregunto muy engrescado Yusuke

-Por supuesto, ya tenia ganas de luchar otra vez y este torneo parece muy interesante- dijo Ana impaciente por empezar a luchar

- De acuerdo pues mañana volveremos a casa de Genkai – contesto Yusuke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Meikai

Guarida de Yamu y lugar donde se realizaba el torneo

-A regresado ya?- pregunto un ser oculto entre las sombras, sentado en su trono

-No señor todavía no ha vuelto- dijo un espectro , estaba temblando de miedo

El ser se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia el espectro

La luz que producía las antorchas , le ilumino su rostro a ese misterioso ser

Su rostro era pálido como el de un muerto tenia el brazo izquierdo muy desarrollado, le media casi dos metros , en comparación con el derecho era kilométrico

De su espalda le sobresalían dos grandes alas de murciélagos era muy alto, pasaba de los dos metros de altura, era mas bien delgado , y en su brazo izquierdo tenia una gran garra en vez de tener mano

-No aguantare mucho mas en el interior de este cuerpo humano ,mi energía empieza a debilitarse por momentos , necesito un cuerpo nuevo , y quiero el cuerpo mas poderoso de los cuatro mundos , por eso organice ese torneo , el grupo que gane el torneo será el afortunado, de entre los cinco componentes que lo formen , cogeré el cuerpo del mas poderoso de ellos

-Una pregunta mi señor, y si es su grupo el que resulta vencedor?- pregunto el espectro

-No lo quieras saber espectro inmundo, y ahora deja de hacer preguntas idiotas y vete a buscar al inbecil de mi compañero .DATE PRISA!- grito

El pobre espectro salió a toda velocidad de la sala

Cerro la puerta de la sala y se dirigió hacia fuera del castillo

-Eh tu! Inútil! Esta el señor Yamu en palacio?- dijo una voz cavernosa

El espectro se giro, y se encontró con un monstruo terrible! El mismo que había ido a dar el mensaje del torneo a Yusuke y a los demás

-Si señor Koihu , le esta esperando en sus aposentos- dijo el espectro aun aturdido por el gran susto recibido

-Bien – dicho eso se dirigió hacia allí

Cuando llego a la gran puerta de los aposentos de Yamu, pico en ella, espero respuesta

La puerta se abrió a poco a poco con un gran estruendo

Koihu entro y se detuvo justo delante del trono de Yamu en el cual, él estaba sentado

-Has cumplido mis ordenas?- pregunto Yamu desde su trono, su voz se estaba debilitando por momentos

-Si señor, ya las he cumplido

-Bien ya puedes retirarte el resto me ocupo yo

-Muy bien señor- dicho eso se retiro , dejando a Yamu otra vez solo con la única compañía que la oscuridad....y sus oscuros pensamientos....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado prometo que esta vez no tardare tanto en actualizar

Dejad review gracias

Shady10; gracias por tu review

Ady: espero que te guste este capitulo

Tsubame; gracias por tu review

Koko: no se lo dice en la serio


	10. Empieza la gran batalla: El comienzo del

Bueno después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 10 prometo actualizar mas a menudo ahora que estoy de vacaciones :-D

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Empieza la gran batalla:**

**El comienzo del torneo**

-Que me dices Hiei, vendrás?- Kurama intentaba convencer como podía a Hiei para que participara en el torneo, pero Hiei no le interesaba para nada ese estúpido torneo para principiantes , él lo que quería era luchar contra enemigos poderosos , no contra demonios de clase baja. Ahora que el Makai reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad , no había muchas ocasiones para encontrar a contrincantes fuertes .

-Espera a donde vas?- pregunto Kurama a Hiei viendo que se giraba , y que estaba a punto de irse

-Kurama, no pienso participar en ese torneo, y en cuanto a los de las tres bombas que me has dicho , no me importa lo mas mínimo lo que le ocurra el mundo humano y aun menos lo que le ocurra el mundo espiritual

-Y que me dices del mundo infernal?- Kurama ya comenzaba a estar desesperado , no sabia como convencer a Hiei para que se uniera a ellos y luchara a su lado

Hiei se detuvo al instante y se giro, miro a Kurama con una mirada congelante

-No me importa tampoco lo mas mínimo , es mas me gustaría desaparecer con el.

-Y tu hermana..., y Yukina , no te importa lo que le suceda a ella?-Kurama sabia que había dado en el punto débil de Hiei

Por la expresión del rostro de Hiei , sabia que lo había convencido

-Esta bien participare en ese estúpido torneo –dijo con la mirada puesta en el suelo arenoso de ese gran desierto

Cuando Kurama escucho esas palabras salir de la pequeña boca de Hiei se le dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Bien , el torneo se celebrara de aquí tres semanas, adiós Hiei- Kurama ya se disponia a irse hacia el Ningenkai cuando Hiei le pregunto:

-Quienes seremos los componentes?

-Veamos, Yusuke, Kubawara , yo, tu y...

-Quien es el quinto componente?

-Una humana

-Jajaja no habéis encontrado nada mas que una simple humana?

-No te engañes Hiei no es una simple humana...-Kurama dejo de hablar cuando vio que en el cuello de Hiei había dos colgantes en vez de uno , exactamente iguales

-Hiei... de quien es ese otro colgante? El que te dio Yukina ,se lo devolviste verdad?

Hiei cogió con la mano, los dos colgante y se los quedo observando

-Si... este colgante...bueno es una larga historia

-Bueno da igual ese asunto no me concierne a mi , te esperaremos , no faltes- dijo Kurama en un tono irónico

Hiei se giro

-Hn!- fue lo único que contesto el mitad koorime , acto seguido se fue a toda velocidad, dejando solo a Kurama en la inmensidad del ese gran bosque

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 mes mas tarde..

Embarcadero infernal

Makai

-Yusuke ya vuelve a llegar tarde!- se quejo Kubawara

-Vamos tranquilízate , ya conocemos a Yusuke- dijo Kurama, lo mas extraño es que Hiei todavía no había aparecido

-Hola Kurama, Kubawara , como estáis?- saludo Yusuke- y Hiei todavía no ha aparecido?

-No y eso me extraña , tampoco ha aparecido Ana

-Va! Tranquilo seguro que están al caer

-Hola chicos!-los tres amigos se giraron hacia la procedencia de esa voz, era Ana

-Hola, ya era hora!-se quejo Kubawara

-Hola Ana cuanto tiempo ya te has entrenado?

-Descuida he tenido un buen profesor verdad Kurama?-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Kurama sonrió y dijo:

-Si

-Os habéis entrenados juntos? Y porque no me habéis avisado, te hubiera enseñado mi súper técnica de Kubawara

-No habrías sido mas que un estorbo idiota-dijo una voz masculina que procedía de detrás de unos árboles

Los cuatro amigos se giraron , efectivamente se trataba de Hiei

-MALDITO ENANO!-se quejo Kubawara, pero Hiei lo ignoro

-HIEI ya era hora-dijo Yusuke

-Va! Que conste que no vengo por mi propia voluntad a participar en este estúpido torneo- se quejo Hiei

-Venga no te quejes tanto Hiei , que luego quien se divierte mas eres tu

-No se como te puede gustar participar en un torneo para débiles

Realmente entre Kurama Y Hiei había un respeto mutuo

Hiei giro ligeramente su cara hacia posar sus ojos carmesíes en los ojos esmeralda de Ana

-Así que tu eres la humana , vaya me parece que va a el torneo va a resultar interesante después de todo

-Vaya Hiei, cuanto tiempo sin verte...

-Hn-protesto Hiei

-Bueno , explicarme un poco esto del torneo-dijo Ana, para romper un poco hielo

-Ya estamos todos! Venga todos los participantes al torneo seguidme –un demonio de mediana estatura , les indicaba el camino

-Bueno veamos que nos tienen preparado esta vez-dijo Yusuke muy contento- hace tiempo que no peleo

-Este Yusuke...

Todos los participantes, se pusieron en marcha

El demonio que los guiaba se detuvo

-Bien , por favor vayan subiendo-dijo señalando con su mano huesuda, una especie de nave

-Oye tu... que se supone que es esto?-pregunto Yusuke

-jajaja-rió el demonio- vaya mas humanos lo que faltaba, pues muy fácil, es la nave de la muerte

-Se que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto, pero porque se llama así?-pregunto Ana intrigada

-Vaya buena pregunta, nunca me lo habían preguntado, y mira tu por donde que quien me hace esta pregunta es una humana, bien te responderé, es muy sencillo, porque esta nave solo tiene billete de ida

-Como que solo de ida explícate- dijo Kurama

El demonio comenzó a reírse enérgicamente

-Tu debes de ser Kurama , el zorro legendario, me sorprende que no hayas oído nunca hablar del reino del Meikai o inframundo

-No has contestado a mi pregunta- dijo Kurama totalmente serio

-De acuerdo si tanto os interesa saberlo os lo diré, esta nave, conduce hacia el Meikai y de allí de momento no ha vuelto nunca nadie al menos vivo jajajaja

Ana estaba muy sorprendida realmente los chicos estaban muy tranquilos, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a tratar con seres de esa calaña

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Yusuke muy confiado en si mismo

-Kazuma Kubawara , será el primer ser humano que regresará con vida y victorioso- dijo Kuwabara haciendo la señal de victoria

-Eres el campeón de los idiotas- dijo Hiei con desaire

-TU TE CALLAS MALDITO ENANO!- grito Kuwabara, hiendo a atacar a Hiei, pero Kurama intervino

-Vamos Kuwabara tranquilízate, Hiei solo bromeaba verdad Hiei?

Hiei se giro y con un gran desairé dirigido a Kuwabara dijo:

-Con idiotas como este no os extrañéis que perdamos antes de empezar los octavos de final

-Oye Yusuke siempre están así estos dos?- susurro Ana a Yusuke

-No ,normalmente es peor- dijo Yusuke sonriendo, parecía que se divirtiese

-Vaya...

Yusuke , Ana , Kurama y Hiei empezaron a dirigirse hacia la nave, de fondo se podía oír a Kuwabara maldiciendo a Hiei, aunque Hiei pasaba olímpicamente de él

Pero un ser de pelo plateado y ojos verdosos hizo que Yusuke y sus compañeros se detuvieran

-Se puede saber que quieres?- pregunto Yusuke muy serio

-Pelear, pero eso ya lo arreglaremos en el torneo, solo he venido ha echar un vistazo al famoso equipo de Urameshi , vaya me alegro de verte otra vez Hiei

-Hn!- Hiei giro la mirada

-Te recuerdo que tenemos un combate pendiente

-No me retes porque acabaras muerto, ya me encargaré de ti personalmente en el torneo, y te garantizo que acabaras pidiendo clemencia

-Vaya vaya no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de egocéntrico , si ya arregláremos cuentas en el torneo- se aproximo hacia estar a menos de un centímetro de Hiei agacho su cara hasta ponerla a la altura de la de Hiei y dijo-Pero en una cosa te equivocas el que va a acabar suplicando clemencia vas a ser tu!- acto seguido volvió con sus compañeros

-MALDITO INBECIL! –grito Hiei, y se lanzo a atacarle, pero Ana lo detuvo

-Hiei estas loco? Esta prohibido luchar antes del torneo , quieres que nos descalifiquen antes de luchar?

Hiei posó sus ojos carmesíes en los esmeralda de Ana, pero al verle el rostro se tranquilizo de golpe.

-Hn! Tienes mucha suerte de que Ana tenga razón , porque sino te hubiera atravesado con mi espada, y te hubiera sacado el corazón con mis propias manos

-JAJAJA- rió- como tengas tanta fuerza como mala leche va ser muy interesante luchar contigo, pero con quien mas me interesa luchar es con Ana , percibo mucha fuerza en tu interior, y además tenemos algo en común...

-Eres un creído y un engreído , será un placer eliminarte con mis propias manos

-UUUUUUU vaya que jovencita mas valiente, me gusta, si supieras quien soy no dirías eso... pero no adelantemos acontecimientos , todo a su tiempo, tu y yo tenemos algo en común ya lo averiguarás mas adelante, de eso me encargaré yo mismo...

Todos estaban extrañados que tenia que ver Ana con un demonio como ese? Todos menos Hiei que sabia todo menos que Ana era medio Koorime medio diablesa de fuego como él

-ESPERA! Quien eres? Cual es tu nombre?

-Kitchune- respondió Hiei con cara de odio hacia ese espíritu

-Vaya así que aun recuerdas mi nombre?

-Nunca se me olvida el nombre de un oponente interesante

-Vaya un cumplido-se giro hacia sus cuatro compañeros y riéndose dijo- habéis oído chicos me ha lanzado un cumplido, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, creo que no vales la pena, cederé el privilegio de eliminarte a alguno de mis compañeros, porque para mi , solo eres un gusano mas

-NO HIEI!-Kurama tubo que ponerse por medio para que Hiei no cometiese una imprudencia

-Acuérdate bien de mi porque te persigue hasta los confines del Makai y te reventaré la cabeza con mis manos- dijo sus ojos estaban encendidos a causa de la rabia acumulada

-JAJAJAJA que gracioso eres piojo, realmente me gustas- los cinco demonios se pusieron de nuevo rumbo a la nave, Kitsune se detuvo justo al lado de Ana, y con una gran sonrisa dijo-Nos vemos en el torneo, Yui...

Acto seguido se fue dejando a Ana y al resto con la boca abierta

-Vaya tipo mas chulo, seguro que luego no es mas fuerte que una simple hormiga- se quejo Kuwabara

-Tranquilo Hiei , recibirá lo que se merece- Le dijo Yusuke a Hiei para mirar de calmarle

-De eso puedes estar seguro, ese tipo no saldrá vivo del torneo, ni ninguno de sus compañeros- acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia la nave, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando todos los participantes del torneo estuvieron embarcados, el capitán retiro la pasarela y la nave partió, rumbo al Meikai... hacia el torneo...hacia una muerte segura para la mayoría de los participantes, solamente saldrían con vida los ganadores, Podrá el equipo de Urameshi resultar ser el ganador?

Y para un de ellos participar en este Torneo cambiará totalmente su vida, y se conocerá por fin su verdadera identidad

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno que os ha parecido este capitulo? A mi personalmente me encanta es el mejor fic que he escrito y estoy llena de ideas para este fic, si tenéis alguna sugerencia agradecería que me la dijerais gracias y acordaos de dejar review un saludo y hasta el próximo capitulo


	11. Meikai

Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Como prometí estoy actualizando todos mis fanfics espero que os guste saludos

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 11**

**MEIKAI**

Hacia mas de 3 horas que habíamos zarpado, con rumbo desconocido, los ánimos en la nave estaban a flor de piel, Yusuke estaba inmóvil observando minuciosamente a los otros participantes del torneo, Kurama observaba con disimulo a Kitsune, Kuwabara no paraba de moverse arriba y abajo , nervioso, algo le tenia preocupado, y Hiei estaba dormido, sentado en una esquina del barco

-AAAAAAH-grito por sorpresa Kuwabara, todos nos giramos hacia él- Cuanto falta por llegar! Me estoy volviendo loco!

-Cálmate Kuwabara- le dijo Yusuke

-Vaya el humano tiene prisa por morir jajajaja- se burlo un demonio que estaba aboyado en la barandilla de esa extraña nave

-Que has dicho maldito demonio!- grito furioso Kuwabara

-Cálmate Kuwabara, no hagas caso pronto podrás desfogarte luchando- Yusuke no sabia que hacer para que su amigo se calmase

-AHHHH!

Todos se giraron hacia donde provenía el grito, se trataba del demonio que antes havia retado a Kuwabara, ahora no era mas que un montón de sangre y trozos de carne esparcidos por la cubierta de la nave.

Quien había sido el causante de semejante carnicería?

-Hiei... no puedes estar ni un solo minuto sin matar a ningún demonio?- pregunto Kurama

Hiei, envaino la espada y sin girarse dijo:

-Un inbecil menos- dijo y añadió- Si no queréis correr su suerte mas os vale callaros

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANA ´S PROV

Era curioso, la sangre fría con la que Hiei había matado a ese demonio sin que le hubiese hecho nada. Acaso lo había hecho por el mero hecho de que estaba aburrido?

Hiei sonreía satisfecho de la matanza que había organizado, estaba claro que ese chico no tenia ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad, como podía existir un ser sin sentimientos hacia otros? Acaso el ser al cual había matado, no era un demonio como él?

Hiei paso por mi lado, me quede observándolo, realmente su mirada congelaba la sangre, se detuvo

-De que te sorprendes, o matas o te matan, si no comprendes eso, es que eres idiota- sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos se aparto de mi lado , se sentó de nuevo y cerro los ojos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ese tío cada vez me caía peor ,esa arrogancia y prepotencia eran enfermizas, recordaba perfectamente la época que estuve entrenándome con él, fue un tormento! Pero gracias a dios ya había pasado era una etapa de mi vida que quería olvidar de una vez por todas

-Tranquila es así con todo el mundo- Yusuke estaba como si nada hubiese pasado

-Al principio asusta, pero cuando llevas unos meses ya nada te sorprende todo es posible, al lado de Yusuke

Kurama era realmente atractivo, para ser en realidad un demonio de mas de quinientos años

Durante el resto de la travesía no sucedió nada inusual, salvo por dos muertes mas producidas por Hiei, realmente era un demonio muy sangriento...

-TIERRA, TIERRA A LA VISTA!- grito un demonio desde lo alto de la popa

El capitán se dirigió hacia allí para verificar que realmente era cierto

-Bien lanzad el ancla y preparaos para desembarcar

Una vez amarrada la nave en el muelle, nos propusimos desembarcar, yo permanecía junto a Kurama, no se por que demonios me había metido en esa historia...

Que pintaba yo en ese torneo? Aparte de Kuwabara y yo no había ningún humano mas

Andamos durante un cuarto de hora mas o menos, por un bosque sombrío y oscuro, que lugar mas horrible! Eso parecía el mismo infierno! Quien podría vivir en ese mundo?

Por fin llegamos a l que parecía se un edificio, era realmente enorme , podría llegar a medir mas de treinta metros

El capitán se detuvo.

-Bienvenidos a mi mundo , es precioso verdad? Jajaja- su sonrisa era fúnebre, hueca...- El edificio que tenéis delante vuestro, es donde os alojareis durante el torneo. Dentro de una hora, empezará en el estadio principal- señalo un edificio circular enorme- la lectura de las normas de este torneo y por supuesto el sorteo de emparejamiento de los equipos. Mientras tanto, podéis ir a instalaros en el hotel.- dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue dirección a la nave.

-Ya habéis oído tenemos una hora , vamos ha echar un vistazo- dijo Yusuke.

Los demás le seguimos hacia el estadio, estaba totalmente desierto.

-Vaya este estadio es mucho mas grande que el de el otro torneo- dijo Yusuke emocionado

-Este estúpido torneo es solo para débiles – agrego Hiei, realmente parecía desilusionado, como si esperará algo mas de ese torneo.

-Pues no hacia falta que te presentaras, total para que os eliminen en la primera ronda jajaja

Todos incluso Hiei nos giramos hacia la procedencia de la voz

Kitchune y el resto de su equipo se partían de risa con el comentario que había hecho su líder

Hiei estaba furioso.

-No Hiei , es lo que quieren, cálmate- Kurama intentaba que Hiei se calmase, pero como estaba, era capaz de atacar a Kurama

Pero para sorpresa mía y yo diría que para el resto del grupo, Hiei no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia los vestuarios

-Vaya... – Kitchune no sabia que cara poner- Ya nos veremos en el torneo, procurar que no os eliminen, aunque lo veo muy poco probable de que dureis tanto. De todos modos os deseo suerte, por que las necesitareis.- Sin decir nada mas se marcharon hacia los primeros asientos del estadio

-Vaya tío mas inbecil, a este me lo cargo yo de un puñetazo- presumió Yusuke

-Yo me quedo con la chica habéis visto que guapa es... jejeje- a Kuwabara se le caía la baba

-Se lo voy a explicar a Yukina jejeje- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Yusuke

-URAMESHI!- grito Kubawara , antes de lanzarse al cuello de Yusuke

-Has notado la energía de Kitchune?- me pregunto por sorpresa Kurama

-Si, es enorme y eso que todavía no la ha desplegado por completo, creéis que podremos derrotarlo?

-No te preocupes- dijo Yusuke todavía peleándose e con Kuwabara-Hemos tenido enemigos mas fuertes que este tío, acabaremos con él de un puñetazo

No me podía creer que Yusuke lo tuviese tan claro. Realmente estaba muy relajado, acaso no había notado la energía de Kitchune? Y ya no solamente la suya, todos sus compañeros tenían una fuerza fuera de lo común..

Y si lo que decía Yusuke era cierto, con que enemigos habían luchado?

-Vamos!- La voz de Yusuke hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-Vamos Ana- Kurama me agarro del brazo y a medida que íbamos andando me dijo- no te sorprendas de lo que ha sucedido , aun no has visto nada- acto seguido sonrió

Pero que clase de torneo era ese?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno os ha gustado? Espero que si no os olvidéis de dejar algún review gracias


	12. El sorteo

**CAPITULO 12 **

**El sorteo**

Todos juntos nos dirigimos hacia los vestuarios, observaba de vez en cuando a Hiei, me llamaba mucho la atención ese tipo, nunca en mi vida había conocido a una persona tan fría, aunque mirándolo bien tampoco sabia que vida había llevado Hiei, quizás tenia un pasado oscuro, como el de Kurama.

Kurama tenia un pasado extraño, lo poco que me contó, me dejo helada, y por lo que me habían contado el de Hiei era mucho peor.

Bajamos por una escalera enorme, hacia una sala exclusivamente para los participantes, allí debíamos esperar a que nos anunciaran el inicio del sorteo, que daría comienzo en breves minutos.

-QUE GANAS TENIA DE VOLVER DE NUEVO A LUCHAR! – grito Yusuke estirándose- Estoy aburrido de llevar una vida de casado LO QUE YO QUIERO ES LA VIDA QUE LLEVÁBAMOS ANTES DE LUCHAR SANGRIENTAS! ESA SI QUE ERA UNA VIDA INTERESANTE

-No creo que a Keiko le hiciese mucha gracia oírte decir eso- dijo Kurama

-No te preocupes Kurama , Keiko no esta ahora aquí, además con la mala leche que tiene , si me hubiese oído haría rato que tendría un buen golpe en la cabeza jeje- lo que Yusuke no sabia es que alguien conocido estaba justo detrás de él a punto de darle una buena paliza...

PLAF! PLOF!

-AYYYY!-se quejo Yusuke con un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol-QUIEN HA SIDO?-grito justo cuando se estaba girando, cuando vio de quien se trataba se quedo blanco...

-KKEEEII...KEEEII...KEIKO! PERO... QUE HACES AQUÍ?-grito sorprendido

-Hemos venido a animaros, pero veo que no hace falta- dijo enfadada Keiko- ya hablaremos YUSUKE!

-Botan también vosotras habéis venido?, como habéis podido llegar hasta el Meikai?- pregunto Kurama

-Os seguimos hasta la nave, y nos escondimos en la bodega jejeje- dijo Botan con cara de picara

-Habéis venido vosotras dos solas?

-No Yukina también ha venido, dijo que sus poderes de curación podría seros útil- respondió Botan

Yukina , apareció por detrás de Botan, con su característica sonrisa inocente

-Hola a todos, siento que nos presentemos así, pero Botan pensó que seriamos útiles

-Claro que serás útil Yukina!- Kuwabara apareció de la nada, al oír la voz de su amada

Una voz hizo que nos pusiéramos en guardia

-"ATENCION POR FAVOR! LOS PARTICIPANTES AL TORNEO VAYAN DIRIGIENDOSE A LA PISTA, PARA EL INICIO DEL SORTEO GRACIAS"- dijo una voz por megafonia

Como había ordenado la voz, todos nos dirigimos hacia el estadio nuevamente.

-Por favor pongan atención por favor, ahora procederemos al sorteo de emparejamientos de equipos de la primera ronda

El sorteo fue rápido y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta ya era nuestro turno..

-Y por último el equipo de Urameshi , que por ser el ultimo le tocaría con el equipo de Ten

Quien era ese equipo?

Antes de que nadie pudiese articular palabra, un grupo formado por cinco demonio exactamente iguales se acercaron hacia nosotros.

-Vaya que emoción el famoso equipo de Urameshi , el que consiguió matar al poderoso Toguro…

-Vaya si que somos famosos, que pasa queréis un autógrafo?- bromeo Yusuke

El otro equipo no se tomo la broma muy bien y se propuso atacar a Yusuke, pero alguien le detuvo

-Si les atacáis antes del comienzo del torneo , seréis descalificados- Genkai apareció por detrás de os arbustos

-Habéis tenido suerte de que la vieja tenga razón, nos veremos en el ring preparaos para morir

Acto seguido desaparecieron rumbo al hotel

-Vaya carácter solo era una bromilla jajaja- dijo con una gran sonrisa- cuando nos toca pelar a esos desgraciados?

Kurama hecho un vistazo al programa de combate

-Haber según el programa, somos los últimos, nos tocaría de aquí a dos días… a las seis y media de la tarde

-Y kitchune?, cuando le toca luchar- pregunto Hiei

-Y para que quieres saberlo?- le pregunto Yusuke

-Quiero saber su poder y que es capaz de hacer- Hiei no dio mas explicaciones

-Haber Kitchune…haber… AH ya lo encontré! Mañana a las 5 de la tarde y le toca contra… el equipo de diexa

En cuanto Hiei escucho lo que le interesaba , desapareció dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta

-Vaya Hiei parece que ya se comienza a emocionar con este torneo- dijo Kurama

-Venga vamos al hotel a descansar que yo también quiero ver luchar a Kitchune me parece muy interesante- comento Yusuke, dirigiéndose al hotel

Que estaba pasando allí? Que tenia de especial ese Kitchune? Tan poderoso era? Yo no tenia las respuestas pero muy pronto tendría las repuestas a todas mis dudas…


End file.
